Primeval: Between the Lines
by ForsakingSilence
Summary: A series of one-shots, or scene extensions, for missing moments in Primeval s4. All characters. Marked complete for now, might change later.
1. Sharing Chocolate

**Primeval 4x02**

**One-shot**

**Becker/Jess**

Sharing Chocolate

It was still light outside as Jess grabbed her purse from her assigned locker and headed for the door. Her day at the ARC was beginning to wind down and all she could think about now was going home to take off her shoes –that and eating the special bar of chocolate tucked inside her bag.

Waving to Lester across the room, she smiled at the nonchalant shrug he gave her in return. She couldn't help thinking that if the man acted anymore disinterested she might actually start believing he meant it. Still, she'd read his file, and knew that despite his standoffish exterior, James Lester was a fair man who cared about his employees –Abby and Connor were a testament to that.

"Abby and Connor." Jess muttered to herself. She'd forgotten she was supposed to meet them at her car in ten minutes. This was a momentous occasion for her, since she'd never had flat mates before.

Scanning her ident bracelet against the pad beside the time-clock, Jess waited for the tiny light to turn green signaling her shift had officially ended. Shaking the sleeves out of her grey raincoat, she slipped it on and grinned at the security guard standing beside the exit.

"What a crazy day, eh Norman? A couple more like this and I'm going to need a month long holiday!"

The man didn't reply as usual. He never did. Jess was determined to one day see his stone face crack. Maybe then she'd get to hear what his voice sounded like.

"Well, have a good evening Norman!" She said and pushed open the glass doors.

Outside the waning sun cast a pink glow across the cityscape and a cool breeze was sweeping in, rustling her skirt hem. The parking lot was slowly loosing its array of multi-modeled vehicles as ARC employees began to leave one by one. Soon, however, the second shift would be pulling in to fill the emptying spaces.

Pausing beside a planting barrier, Jess glanced toward her car. Abby and Connor were nowhere in sight. She had a feeling she'd be waiting a little while. Sighing, she opened her purse and began digging around for her keys.

"Abby told me to tell you, they'd be out in a few minutes." A voice suddenly said from somewhere behind her.

Startled, Jess turned quickly around to see Becker crossing a stretch of tarmac toward her.

Her stomach flipped and she swallowed nervously, feeling foolish. After a moment of composure, she tried to relax her posture.

_Channel Lester._ Jess thought.

"Oh, okay." She said as casually as she could. Her voice trembled a bit and she wanted to kick herself.

"Yeah," Becker continued, oblivious. "Apparently Burton has them signing revised confidentiality wavers since they've been reinstated as ARC personnel." He stopped a foot in front of her and hefted his black duffle bag to one shoulder.

Jess found it interesting the way he emphasized the name _Burton. _She had noticed he did that quite often.

"You don't like him much do you?" She said without thinking. Becker tipped his head inquisitively.

"Don't like who?" He asked.

Jess blinked, taken aback that she'd spoken her thoughts out loud.

"Um, Philip." She managed, momentarily distracted by how intensely the man's brown eyes were watching her. He seemed to be trying to read her expression, the very thought of which caused a sudden rush of heat to spread to her cheeks.

_Great, I'm blushing like an idiot. _Jess berated herself inwardly. She tried to focus on perfecting her blasé stance in an effort _not_ to notice how handsome Becker looked in a hoodie, jacket, and jeans.

Placing one hand on her hip she bent slightly to the left relaxing her shoulders. If there was one thing she kept forgetting to do it was to breathe.

"He's alright." Becker said after a pause. Adjusting his bag, he started walking again passing within inches of her as he made for his truck.

Jess held her breath till he'd passed. Inhaling deeply to gain courage, she caught a trace of a musky-sweet scent hanging in the air he'd walked through. She guessed it was the remnants of a brand of aftershave still clinging to his civilian clothing.

Jess found she liked it.

Closing her eyes for a brief second in an effort to settle her stomach, she turned and trotted after him her heels clicking on the pavement.

"He does seem to be a very private person…" Jess continued, desperately trying to find away to carry on the conversation. She lengthened her stride to match his, which wasn't easy in a skirt as short as hers.

_Goodness he's got long legs_. She thought.

"Get that from reading his file did you?" Becker said sarcastically, staring straight ahead.

Jess frowned. "I only read files on the people I'm interested in." She stated, mildly defensive.

Becker glanced down at her as they walked side by side across the parking lot.

"Is that so?" He asked

Jess nodded. Side stepping a puddle, leftovers from an earlier rain shower, she missed Becker's amused half-smile as he watched her. When she finally looked up he had turned away.

"Besides, he won't let me read it. I don't have clearance." Jess added sulkily.

"Ah." Becker countered, slowing to a halt as they reached his parking space.

Tossing his bag into the flatbed of the pickup, he turned to face her.

"So…" he began, crossing his arms over his chest. Jess wondered if he knew any other way to stand.

"Yeah…" she replied, nervously brushing a stray tendril of hair from her eyes as the breeze tried to toss it back.

For several moments a heavy awkwardness settled between them. The two looked at each other uncomfortably. Jess smiled weakly, absentmindedly playing with her ident bracelet as she tried to find something to say. Suddenly she remembered the candy bar in her purse.

"Would you like some chocolate?" she blurted out, cutting Becker off as he opened his mouth to speak.

"What?" He asked confused.

Jess blushed when she realized she'd been rude. "Oh I'm sorry! You were going to say something and I just completely cut you off, you must think I'm so inconsiderate!" She babbled giddily.

"No I…" Becker tried once more.

"I can talk too much sometimes…" Jess interrupted again and then winced. "Goodness I just did it again I'm sorry what were you saying?" She bit her lip to keep from rambling further. Whenever she got nervous her mouth tended to run amok.

Becker raised an eyebrow, hesitating as if to be sure there were no more outbursts. "Nothing, I was just going to say goodnight." He finally managed to finish.

Her flush deepened, but Jess squared her shoulders with resolve. He wasn't going to get away so easily.

"Well, at least take some chocolate with you." She said pulling the bar out of her purse.

Becker shook his head. "It's alright Jess…" he began but she silenced him with a waggle of her forefinger.

"No, you gave it to me and now I want to share it." Pulling back the wrapper, she snapped off a block of squares. Holding the piece out to him, she smiled broadly, encouraging him to take it.

"But there's no orange in it." Becker complained innocently. Taking the chocolate from her hand, he seemed fully aware as they brushed fingers. Jess felt hopeful that he'd done it on purpose. Pulling her hand away she tucked it self-consciously behind her back.

"Oh, well, if I'd known you liked orange…" she floundered, realizing too late that Becker's eyes were laughing at her.

"I'm joking." He said with a half smile. "I hate anything orange, like you said it's…"

"Weird." They both finished together.

Jess giggled. What was it about this man that made her feel like a silly school girl?

Becker looked past her and then nodded toward her car. "Looks like Abby and Connor are waiting."

Jess glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of Connor's teasing wave. The two were standing beside her compact, appearing suspiciously like they were enjoying the scene.

"Oh, yes new roomies." She said almost apologetically looking back.

"See you tomorrow then." Becker said moving to the driver side door on his truck.

"Um yeah, full shift." Jess replied.

Feeling their conversation had ended, she began to turn away.

"Hey." Becker called after her. Jess paused, surprised.

"Thanks." He said, half lifting his piece of the bar in a mock salute.

Jess smiled back at him in response, delighted.

* * *

**A/N: I'm hoping to do more of these short "missing scenes" from series 4. I've been really inspired lately. Mostly they will be Becker/Jess related, but I do have ideas for other characters**** as well. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Password Required

**Primeval 4x03**

**Scene extension**

**Connor Temple**

Password Required

"Come on Einstein put in the password!"

Jess hung over his shoulder staring at him, her electric-blue eyes wider than he'd ever seen them.

Connor hesitated, his fingers dangling above the laptop keyboard, his gaze locked on the computer screen. The password box was as blank as his mind at that moment.

"Yeah…" he started, his heart beating faster. "I can't remember it."

For an instant he thought Jess was going to slap him.

"You can't remember it? What do you mean you can't remember? What kind of computer nerd forgets the password to his own trap-door?" She exclaimed, stamping a foot in exasperation.

Connor felt momentarily insulted. "The kind that's been living in the Cretaceous period for a year, and hey, I'm sorry but all this…" He waved his hands in a circle, indicating the glowing monitor. "Isn't all that important when you're, you know, runnin' for your life from somethin' that's trying to kill you and…stuff."

Jess placed one hand on her hip, her face darkening. "Connor, if you don't remember that password I will kill you myself." She said her voice dead serious.

"Yeah, that's scary." Connor gestured toward her angry face.

"Connor!" Jess barked making a threatening fist.

"On it." He retreated, returning his attention to the screen. Wincing he wracked his brain looking for the answer.

_Come on, if ever there was a time to be brilliant. _He closed his eyes, concentrating. Just then a single name popped into his head –_Abby._ For him it had always been a straight shot from the word brilliant to Abby.

"Could have been something to do with Abby," he said hurriedly looking at Jess.

"Abby, okay!" She agreed practically jumping up and down now with anxiety. "Come on." She whispered willing him to get it right as he prepared to type in his first guess.

MAITLAND

Connor held his breath as he pressed Enter.

"_Access denied_." The automated sentence hit him like a ton of bricks. "_Two attempts left…_" Those words sank his hopes lower.

"That's not it!" Jess panicked.

"…_before system shut down_." The computer finished superciliously.

"Yeah I can see that." Connor responded, annoyed. _My future is over._ He thought.

ABBY MAITLAND

He typed his next guess faster, as if it might improve his odds. Jess squeezed his arm encouragingly and he hit the button a second time.

"_Access denied. One attempt left before system shut down_."

Whoever had decided computers needed to talk should be pushed through an anomaly into a prehistoric tar pit. Connor took a deep breath and tipped his head back.

"Come on think."

Jess walked away from him, her arm wrapped around her waist. She seemed to be trying to calm herself. He was sure the knot in her stomach was as big as the one in his.

"Ya know it would be so much easier if people just wrote this stuff down." Jess said circling back to his side.

Connor snorted. "Yeah, well, it would defeat the purpose if everyone just left pieces of paper lyin' around with their passwords…hang on." He stopped short and straightened. "It would have been something obvious…" He muttered as a brief memory flashed before his eyes...

"_Connor's love-sick again."_

_Duncan slammed his tray of food down on top of a layer of papers blanketing the area around Connor's laptop. _

"_Not again Con." Tom groaned sliding into the booth beside his overzealous friend. _

"_Hey! Careful there mate." Connor reached over and yanked several sheets out from under Duncan's dish. "This is all very, very, important work. Don't go drippin' gravy all over it," he paused to shake the leaflets into a stack, "and I'm not love-sick." He added shoving them into his book bag._

"_Yeah you are." Duncan mumbled back, tucking a napkin into his shirt collar._

"_Important work eh?" Tom grabbed a stray piece of paper and scanned the black print. "Creature Sightings? What, are you employed at a nature park or something?"_

_Connor gave his gangly friend a disdainful glare. "Outside the box Tom, outside the box." He said flatly._

"_Hey," Tom held the paper under Duncan's nose, preventing a forkful of potatoes from reaching his mouth._

"_Who's Abby Temple?" He asked, indicating a repeated scribble in the margin, running up the paper like a frame. "I didn't know you had a sister?" This time he directed his comment toward Connor._

_Connor's eyes widened. He instinctively looked around the university canteen, as if expecting Abby Maitland to appear out of the crowd of milling students. _

"_Give that to me." He half whined trying to take it from Tom's hand. His friend pulled it quickly away, nearly smacking Duncan in the face._

"_Oi watch it." Duncan complained pushing his glasses up his nose. "That must be the girl responsible for ruining our lives." He said melodramatically. _

"_A girl named Abby?" Tom sounded unimpressed._

"_Yeah… a girl named _Abby Temple_." Duncan corrected._

"_You two are losers." Connor snapped. Standing up in his seat he snatched the paper from Tom. Crumpling it into a ball, he jammed the wad into his pants pocket._

"_Better a loser than lame." Tom said picking up the sandwich on his plate._

"_Yeah," Duncan chuckled. "Next thing you know he'll be using that crud as his computer password!"_

_Both friends started laughing. Connor made a face._

"_Ha. Ha. Laugh it up boys, but someday when I have the chance to bring the future Mrs. Temple around to meet you…I won't."_

Coming back to the present, Connor swallowed the lump in his throat. He smiled lightly feeling the knot in his stomach turn to butterflies. Reaching out he quietly typed in his final choice.

ABBY TEMPLE

* * *

**A/N: Here's one for our fantastic Connor/Abby. I thought it might be interesting to know how he remembered his password was Abby Temple, and I always loved the (super geeky) 1st season Connor with his Abby crush. Sorry this is two episodes behind, I've been busy, but thanks to everyone who reviewed my first BTL. I really appreciate it and I'm happy you enjoyed the story! Next up Becker/Jess…**


	3. Unconscious Awareness

**Primeval 4x04**

**One-shot**

**Becker/Jess**

Unconscious Awareness 

Becker hardly knew what had hit him before he was falling.

The floor rushed toward him at an alarming rate. He curled inward preparing for the impact, but not before his shoulder clipped a chair splintering the legs and sending a wave of pain through his back. With a strangled curse he crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs and fur.

Striking out blindly with one foot, Becker caught the therocephalian in the muzzle kicking it backward. Snarling, the creature flipped over onto all fours recovering quickly from their trip off the counter. It shook its square head, obviously angered at having been booted in the face.

Becker rolled to the side searching for his EMD. He saw it several feet away, caught up in a mess of chair legs and tables. It must have been thrown clear when he'd been attacked.

_Damn._ His hand flew to the knife on his belt. Plan B.

'_Becker…ecker…Becker are you alright?' _Jess's panicked voice filled his earpiece in all its staticky glory.

His fingers fumbled with the army issued black-nylon sheath. Ripping the snap free he yanked the knife out by the grip.

'_Becker please come in…ecker are you alright?_' Had he been paying attention, he might have detected the unprofessional tremor of emotion coloring her voice. At present his focus was elsewhere.

The therocephalian was approaching him slowly, large paws padding the canteen floor with a click of razor nails. Its mouth opened wide revealing a matching set of glistening teeth, slick with a mix of saliva and venom.

Becker barely moved a muscle as he laid there, his gaze locked on the creature. Very carefully he flipped the knife around, so as not to startle the monster. Grasping it in his fist, blade outward, he tensed his frame ready for action.

"Come on ugly." He breathed. With a growl the creature pounced.

Driving the knife into the thick neck, Becker slipped his foot under the beast's abdomen, using its own velocity to lift it up and over. With a grunt he heaved the shrieking monster away, sending it crashing into the chairs behind him, knife blade still buried in its flesh.

In one motion Becker was up and on his feet, fists raised. His EMD was still out of reach, but at least the therocephalian was, for the moment, too busy writhing in pain and anger to retaliate. A patch of dark blood had already begun spreading from the wound, dampening its gray coat.

"Gotcha'." Becker muttered triumphantly.

'_Becker__** come in**__!'_ Jess's voice exploded in his ear loud and clear, followed by the sharp ring of an over pitched microphone.

Hissing, he instinctively shied away, his hand coming up to adjust the volume on the earpiece. Apparently she'd fixed the static problem.

"Yeah Jess I'm here." He answered, still watching the injured creature. He'd have to move soon, the beast had almost fully dislodged his knife.

Back at the ARC, Jess let out a pent-up sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that again please." She said.

'_Sorry.'_ Becker replied. _'I didn't mean to cause undo stress.'_

Jess rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? Do you have any idea what Lester would do to me if I lost even one of those black boxes? It is state of the art technology and I'm responsible for it."

'_Don't worry,'_ Becker sounded amused. _'You still have them all accounted for.'_

Swiveling her chair, Jess tapped several keys on her console trying to get a clear picture on the CCTV feed coming from the canteen.

"Camera's on the blink." She said into her headset. "I've spoken to Matt he's still trying to find an alternate rout to the boys."

'_Yes well, we need backup here stat.' _Becker said his voice soft. He sounded like he was trying to whisper. _'The incursion is massive, it's out of control.'_

"Already done," Jess informed him. "There are two teams, fully armed, heading your way. ETA is approximately ten minutes. I'm hacking the traffic grid now, giving them all green lights, and I've arranged for the medics to be there as well. Oh, I also reserved a table for us all at my favorite restaurant for dinner tonight, my treat."

'_Goo…' _Becker started, but was cut off by an explosive crash. Jess jumped in her seat, her heart skipping a beat. In front of her the CCTV link on her screen went completely white.

"Becker!" she shouted desperately slamming on her keys.

The com was dark.

"Becker!" Jess tried again unaware that the other ARC techs in the room had stopped to stare.

Nothing.

"No, no, no..." She whispered to herself, her stomach in knots.

"Matt!" Jess called up his channel, urgently relaying her message. "We've lost Becker. Repeat. We've lost Becker!"

There had been a second creature.

Becker grabbed the stock of his EMD which was now just within arms reach. He had been circling round whilst talking to Jess, trying to reach his weapon, when another therocephalian launched itself over the lunch-counter and unto his back. The force of the assault had sent the two rolling over a table and landing next to the gun.

It was a good thing too, because the moment his hand grasped the EMD the creature bit him in the leg. Hard.

Gasping in pain, Becker swung the weapon about striking the monster in the head once, twice, feeling the rush of toxic venom as it was released into his bloodstream. The creature's teeth were like hooked needles, latching deep into his lower thigh. It shook its head, tearing like a pit-bull and growling rabidly.

Throwing every ounce of strength he had into his third blow, Becker smashed the gun-stock into the therocephalian's eye. With a howl the creature released his leg, shaking its wounded face back and forth. Becker took the opportunity to flip the EMD around.

Powering the weapon to full capacity, he fired two rapid bursts into the beast. The shots sent the creature flying backwards. The force of the blasts, designed to bring down a T-Rex, shattered the animal's decidedly smaller skeletal structure, killing it instantly.

"Too kind." Becker gritted through clenched teeth, anger swelling in his chest. Taking a deep breath, he slung the EMD strap over his shoulder and grabbed a nearby table ledge for support. With a grunt he hauled himself awkwardly to his feet.

He had to find somewhere safe to crash until the others could reach him…if they reached him.

The pain in his leg was leaching upward with a hot, burning, sensation. Becker had the terrible idea he was feeling the poison spread. He knew it was bad for him to be moving around, but at present his position was too exposed to the creatures. He needed better cover.

As if on cue, the first therocephalian he'd encountered sprang up out of the mess of hard wood tabletops. Leaping from island to island like a wildcat, it barreled straight toward him. A sudden flood of adrenalin swept through Becker, giving him enough strength to stand unaided. Hefting the EMD to his shoulder he ignored the sight and fired point-blank.

The full blast, combined with the monsters head-on collision, wrenched its body completely around midair. Becker felt satisfied as he heard the sickening crack of a spine snapping. The therocephalian collapsed like a rag-doll, hitting a table and sliding lifeless to the floor.

"Two for two." He snarled. It felt good to inflict damage, to hell with tazers.

Becker managed to make it to the canteen kitchen without further incident. Tripping through the door, he collapsed against a metal table. His vision was blurring badly and he could barely drag his feet, let alone walk straight. Shivering and nauseous, he allowed his body to sag, dropping to the tile floor.

_Here's a good a place as any…_ he paused grimly not wanting to finish the thought.

Sitting with his back to a rack of cutting boards, he eased his injured leg over to get a closer look.

Peeling the black cloth of his torn pants away from the congealing blood, he grimaced at the purplish flesh surrounding a long, jagged, gash. It was festering now, the edges were hot and oozing when he touched it. A spasm of pain wracked his frame and he recoiled. Gagging on bile from his turning stomach, Becker slowly removed his belt. His motions were getting decidedly harder to execute, he felt himself growing paralyzed.

He tried wrapping the nylon webbing high above his knee to form a tourniquet, but the effort proved too great. Tipping his head back against the table leg, he shuddered once. Sweat was forming on his brow and upper lip now, he felt sick.

'_Becker please answer me…'_ Jess's voice was floating through his earpiece, but it sounded distant and distorted. Becker wanted to reply; he told his hand to reach for the com but only got a twitch from his bloodied fingers in response.

With a groan of protest he let his head slump forward, his whole world fading into blackness...

_The strange sensation of falling caused Becker to jump awake. _

_He felt disoriented, sick, and scared all at once. The ground was moving beneath him, he could feel the tremors through the floor of what seemed to be a truck. With a gasp he tried to sit up, only to find that he was strapped to a stretcher. It was in that moment he realized he couldn't move his left leg._

"_Hey, easy there soldier." A voice said from somewhere to his right. It sounded familiar, and as he tipped his head Becker caught sight of a flash of long auburn hair._

"_Jessica Parker?" He coughed. His ribs ached._

"_Nurse Parker specifically, but you were close. Still, you remembered my name that's a good start. I do suppose, the fact you were trying to flirt with me this morning might have helped that." Jess leaned over him with an encouraging smile. Lifting each eyelid in turn, she shined a penlight near his pupils checking their dilation._

"_Hang in there Cadet." She said, feeling his pulse, her slim fingers wrapped around his wrist._

"_Where am I?" Becker asked, trying to adjust to his surroundings. He could hear the hum of tires on pavement and he realized an IV had been taped to his arm leading from a drip-bag attached to the ceiling._

"_You're in the back of an ambulance; we're taking you to the base hospital." Jess informed him._

_Becker gritted his teeth as a wave of pain washed through him; he tried to stop himself from crying out and managed a strangled groan instead._

"_Hey, hey now," Jess said softly touching his face, trying to calm him. With her other hand she picked a syringe up from a vibrating tray. Yanking the casing off with her teeth, she placed one palm gently over his eyes before plunging the needle into his upper thigh. Thumbing the pump down she quickly injected the liquid, what he guessed was morphine, and pulled the needle out again in one fluid motion. She seemed quite skilled, too bad his leg still hurt like hell. _

"_What…what's wrong with me…?" Becker panted. He noticed his trembling hands were covered in blood as he gripped the blanket beneath him. For a moment he wondered whose blood it was, it felt strange to think it was his, but who else's could it have been? _

"_You've been involved in an accident. Do you remember the mission?" Jess was studying his reactions carefully, she seemed concerned._

Mission?_ Becker closed his eyes, swallowing past the dust coating the inside of his throat. In that instant he caught glimpses of an explosion, debris, panic, and pain—lots of pain._

"_It was a mine. We were attempting to disarm a tripwire in order to rescue hostages trapped inside the building. Ralph cut the first, but there was a secondary timer we didn't know about." Becker winced as the scene played out in his head. He remembered yelling for his team mate to stop once he'd realized their mistake –just before everything exploded in his face. _

"_It was a training exercise; we didn't think the mine was live." He didn't notice the tears beginning to slip down his blackened face._

_Jess nodded. "It wasn't supposed to be live. You took some shrapnel in the leg when it detonated. They managed to pull you out in time but you've lost a lot of blood."_

"_I can't feel my foot." Becker stated through clenched teeth._

"_You're in shock." Jess said. _

"_What about Ralph?" He asked afraid of the answer._

"_Cadet Holmes didn't make it, I'm sorry." _

_Becker raised a hand to cover his distraught face. "I should have done better." He muttered bitterly. _

"_No." Jess responded. "You saved two people today, do you remember? You pushed Stackhouse and Rudd out of the way before the mine went off. You suffered a wounded leg because you put their lives first. You have nothing to be ashamed of."_

_Lifting his dirty hand off his face, she laced her fingers through his. Enclosing it tightly in hers, she tucked them under her chin, ignoring the blood smearing across her neck. Stroking his skin with her fingertips, her large blue eyes implored him to believe her words._

"_You did well Becker." Jess whispered to him. "And now it's my turn. I won't let anything happen to you. Just stay with me, help is coming."_

_Becker's vision was beginning to blur as he stared into her face, he swore she looked like an angel. _

_Her lips were moving again and he tried to focus on her voice._

"_You have to get up now." She was saying._

_Becker tried to move obediently, but his body was still tied down._

"_I can't." he said, feeling frightened._

"_Get up Becker." Jess demanded again. "It's time to get up."_

_The restraints around his waist tightened. His legs and arms felt heavy._

"_I can't!" He yelled at her, gritting his teeth he struggled against the merciless straps. Pain shot through every nerve causing his body to quiver. _

_Jess was squeezing his hand in a vice grip. "Get up!" she ordered. She'd lost all of her innocent sweetness now. Her voice was warping each time she spoke. _

Was he loosing consciousness again?

_Somewhere in the distance Becker heard someone call his name. The ambulance lurched to a halt, the motor cut, and he heard the voice again._

"Becker!"_ It was faint at first but getting louder each time._

"Becker where are ya mate?"

_Jess's hand slipped from his, leaving him to grasp at air as her image faded away. He felt lost without her and more frightened then ever._

"Becker!" _The voice was stronger now as a rush of sound, pain, and atmosphere crashed in on his senses. The last of the straps on the stretcher dissipated and with a gasp Becker's eyes flew open... _

He looked about wildly, taking in the stark white and grey of the school kitchen. He remembered the creatures, he remembered his leg, and he remembered Matt's voice.

"Over here!" Becker called out weakly. He lifted a hand up over the metal table signaling his position.

**

* * *

**

A/N: This one ended up a little longer than expected. I felt like writing an action sequence so decide to fill the gap between Becker's attack and when Matt finds him. Hallucinating Jess saying he saved lives was meant to tie in with the end of the episode, when she tells him the same thing in the locker room. I also wanted to experiment with two different sides of Becker. First his violent tendencies (he liked killing the creatures) and then his vulnerability, which is manifested in him as a Cadet. Thanks for reading!


	4. Ethan, In the Tomb, With Emily

**Primeval 4x05**

**Scene extension**

**Matt/Emily (ft. Ethan)**

Ethan. In the Tomb. With Emily.

"Ethan, please!"

Emily's heart beat faster as she was shoved unceremoniously into another section of the Cameron tomb. This one also had a granite casket-vault, sitting ominously in the middle of the small room surrounded by a clutter of ivy and grime.

Stumbling, she collapsed against the back wall feeling the damp, harsh, stone surface scrape her arm through Matt's thin shirt. Her ankle turned over and she fell on the floor, her hands were still secured behind her back preventing her from catching her balance.

"Save it for the angels." Ethan said heavily. His eye twitched when he spoke and he brushed at his face nervously as if something was there. Emily guessed the idea of murdering her was bothering him subconsciously, somewhere deep inside his psychopathic mind. They'd traveled together for so long, and regardless of the circumstances, he didn't seem to have the stomach to kill her face to face. The question was why?

"Ethan, think of Charlotte –our Charlotte! She wouldn't want this." Emily tried again, grasping desperately for anything that might give her a chance to escape. After everything she'd done and seen, after all the creatures she'd ever eluded, to be killed here, in a hole, was almost angering.

"Oh I am. You can bank on that." Stepping forward Ethan grabbed her by the upper arm, so hard it bruised her, and yanked her to her feet. "Don't you dare pretend to understand what she wanted." He bit out angrily, his voice low and threatening.

Emily took a shaky breath, trying to stay the fear and tears as she stared defiantly into his cold eyes.

Pushing her back against the wall, Ethan held her there; his body pressed so close it hurt her.

"You know, it's funny, all those years we spent together I never once thought I'd see you dressed like this –Lady Emily Merchant reduced to stealing another man's clothing. What would dear Charlotte say? Hmm, I wonder how much help you needed getting out of that…" he paused to let his gaze run down her body, the feeling caused Emily's skin to crawl, "depressingly concealing skirt." He continued with a half smile which was everything but pleasant.

Leaning closer to her ear, he let his whiskered cheek rest against hers "Tell me, did this Anderson chap help you?" He asked.

Emily felt a rush of hate for Ethan surge through her chest, mixed with a unique terror as images of Matt Anderson's quiet, handsome, face flooded her thoughts.

"You're sick Ethan." She said softly but with disgust. "Matt is a good man –a strong man. You, you are nothing more than an insult to humankind." She spat out her words rigidly.

Ethan laughed, shaking his head, amused and irritated all at once. "Ah, so he's strong…yes…well," in an instant his hand flew up to grasp her throat, his attitude changing as if someone had flipped a switch. His facial expression grew dark, his manic smile fading. "I'm afraid your white knight won't be saving you this time little girl, because, you see…I can do anything I want and no one can stop me." He buried his face in her hair, eyelids squeezed shut. She was shaking now; he could feel her fear of him. It was the same as it had been with all the other victims who'd come before her. Ethan found it intoxicating and empowering.

"I can do anything I want to you...and Matthew…"

"You leave him alone." Emily interjected her voice unsteady but brave.

"…and everyone else." Ethan finished, ignoring her warning. Pulling back to look her straight in the eyes, he added. "Let's just say…the whole of time is my playground and I'm going to ruin everything in it –starting with you."

Emily tried to hold back a whimper of fright as Ethan's hand slipped behind her neck, yanking her face toward his. With a sneer he kissed her roughly on the mouth, enjoying her struggle in response.

Twisting, Emily desperately tried to break free. She strained to get away, ignoring the pain she experienced as Ethan tangled his fingers in her hair letting her pull against them.

In one horrible moment it was all over and Emily found herself being let go, only to be thrown to the dirt floor again. She skidded in the dry leaves, wincing as her head struck the ground. Kicking with her boots she tried to scramble away, her heart pounding against her ribs.

Emily could barely breathe now, her throat and chest were constricting in panic. She didn't know what was worse; the dread of what was to come, or the violation she felt from her contact with Ethan.

"No, no…" she muttered, tears forming in her eyes as he loomed over her. In that instant, she realized Ethan Dobrowski was the most terrifying monster she had ever faced.

"That was just a little something to remember you by my lady," He said. Sweeping a swath of cloth out of his pocket, he patted his mouth with all the mannerisms of someone who had just finished a satisfying meal.

"Now, now," Ethan bent down and caught Emily by the leg as she tried to squirm her way out the door on her side. "Leaving so soon?"

Dragging her back across the floor like a broken doll, he hefted her to a sitting position.

"Get your hands off of me!" Emily growled, frantic. "Help!" She screamed once in futile effort, her hoarse voice echoing around the interior of the tomb.

"Lovely try." Ethan said. Slipping the rag between her teeth, he gagged her, tying the cloth tight.

Emily watched, hot tears blurring her vision, as Ethan put all his weight into shoving back the heavy covering on the mouth of the casket-vault. The loud grating of heavy stone on stone resonated deep within her and she knew she was going to die.

"Time for bed," Ethan said grabbing her from behind, "may you rest in peace."

Emily screamed through the gag as he lifted her up like a child, one arm around her waist the other tucked beneath her knees. She fought him, but Ethan carried her as if she weighed nothing. Her actions of resistance were pointless –he had complete control.

Rolling her over the lip of the stone casing, Ethan dropped her into the box front first. Emily struggled to flip over onto her back, her sweaty hands trapped between her warm body and the cold granite beneath her.

"No!" She tried to scream the word but it came out a strangled moan instead, courtesy of the obstructing gag.

Kicking with her feet she tried desperately to stop him from sliding the cover back into place. The more she protested the harder he pushed. Emily watched wide-eyed and terrified as the dull light of the mausoleum slowly began to fade around her. She tried to sit up but received a blow across the face from Ethan's fist, halting her.

Groaning she crumpled backward, tasting blood on the gag from a split in her lip. Her vision flickered, she felt dizzy. Pain dulled her other senses as the ache spread from her mouth to her head.

Emily made a dazed effort to sit up again, but the vault cover had been shoved too far and its closeness stopped her. Before she knew it, the last crack to the outside world was gone. With a heavy silence, darkness surrounded her.

She was trapped.

For a moment Emily felt nothing; not fear, or pain, or panic –nothing. The only sound she could hear, was the irregular pounding of her heart mixed with her own heavy breathing.

Holding her breath for several seconds, she listened intently to the muffled echo of Ethan's footsteps. Once they faded, she was completely alone.

_God help me._ Emily thought, tears running down her face into her hair. _I don't want to die._

Her only shred of hope, was the knowledge that the black box she'd stolen from Matt's flat was lying somewhere in the cemetery. At the same time she knew it was useless to believe someone might find her before she suffocated in this darkness. She highly doubted Matt would come looking for her. He probably thought she'd left him on purpose…

_Oh Matthew._ Emily moaned, heartbroken. If there was one person she would have wanted to kiss before she died it was him.

That single thought frightened her more than Ethan ever could, but it was all she held onto.

**His heart was beating **in time with each footfall.

Matt raced down the gravel path, his brow furrowed with concentration. He didn't even recognize the throbbing in his arms and legs, remnants from his scuffle with Ethan. All he could think about was finding Emily.

If something had happened to her, he swore to himself he'd find that son of a bitch responsible and kill him. You didn't retire from the military after a full tour without learning several unsavory and unconventional ways to inflict pain and death.

If Emily was so much as bruised, Matt knew he'd enjoy doing harm. These protective feelings were strange to him—the violence not so much—but he pushed it all to the back of his mind for later consideration.

The field of headstones and monuments surrounded him in a thicket of white and grey. Matt couldn't help but think how apropos it was. This whole mess had started with the death of Charlotte Cameron, and he fervently hoped it wouldn't end with another.

Rounding a corner, he heard Lester's voice on his earpiece.

'_Her black box must be just ahead of you.'_

Matt spotted the device several feet away at the top of a set of stairs. He figured it must have fallen off Emily somehow; Ethan must have been treating her harshly.

"I see it." He replied. "She's gotta be down here." Matt said more to himself than his disembodied guide.

Taking the steps downward two at a time, he leapt onto a path lined with family owned mausoleums.

_Come on_. Matt glanced back and forth as he ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he had the feeling he was on the right track.

"Charlotte!" He exclaimed as the name _Cameron_ caught his eye above one of the black doors. Sliding to a halt he doubled back.

_This has to be it_. Matt's heart was in his throat now, something very unusual for him. Never before had he felt a situation so urgently –not even with a kaprosuchus breathing down his neck.

'_Charlotte? Who's Charlotte?'_ Lester was reaching the end of his rope now. All hearing and no seeing was difficult. Jess had described it once as being 'party to only one half of a conversation'.

"Cameron," Matt enlightened him, "the dead woman at the theater –Emily's friend." He grasped the crypt door and pulled.

"Emily!" He shouted as the doors ground open on rusted hinges. Dashing into the damp and molding interior of the tomb, he made for the first chamber on his left where he could see the corner of a casket-vault.

**At first Emily thought** she had imagined the sound of footsteps, since she was still foggy from Ethan's punch, but as Matt's voice echoed off the tomb walls she dared to hope it was real.

I'm here! She wanted to shout but couldn't.

_What if he doesn't realize I'm here?_ Emily's stomach dropped at the idea of being so close to rescue and having it slip through her fingers.

Gathering every ounce of strength she had left, she began to kick the confining walls around her screaming as loud as she could. Rocking back and forth in the casket she didn't feel the abrasions forming on her skin from the rough surface, all she could think about was being heard.

**Matt's heart skipped a** beat as he stared at the empty vault before him. It didn't make sense, he was sure there would be no other place Ethan would have taken Emily. He was beginning to feel more than frustrated now, almost scared –scared that if he didn't make it in time to save Emily's life, she would die and it would be his fault. He'd told her she'd be safe...he'd made her a promise!

As if in answer to his desperation, Matt heard muffled cries from somewhere in the background. The sound of which caused him to catch his breath.

"Emily!" He shouted again. Shoving away from the casket he took off running toward the next chamber.

**Fresh tears rolled down** her cheeks as Emily heard Matt call her name once more, this time closer in proximity. She felt pure elation flood every nerve in her body as the stone cover above her began to move, opening.

He'd found her!

Matt hovered over her and Emily twisted around to see his face. She was crying harder now then before, half with relief, half from the reality of her near death.

"You're okay." Matt was speaking softly to her as his strong arms encircled her quivering body. Lifting her up out of the vault he tried to help her stand, but her weak knees prevented it.

"You're okay." He whispered again, repeating the phrase as he lowered her gently to the floor. Sweeping her hair away from her face Matt pulled the gag out of her mouth allowing her to take a deep breath. Emily shook her head as he did so; unable to communicate in words just how _not _okay she actually was. Her entire life had flashed before her eyes in the moments before he'd released her from her prison. She'd almost died and he had saved her.

Matt was untying her hands now, taking care not to brush her raw wrists. Looking back at Emily he felt an overwhelming urge to touch her cheek, and without thinking he tenderly did so.

"You came looking for me." She said to him, her voice was shaky but her eyes were filled with wonder and tears.

"Yeah." He responded softly with a smile. Suddenly she was in his arms.

Emily squeezed her eyelids shut, wishing she could melt into his body. She was absorbing his warmth and strength as she clung to him, feeling him all around her as he wrapped his arms about her in return.

"You're safe now." He breathed.

"Thank you." She whispered back, a single tear slipped out from under her lashes staining his leather coat. She could feel his heart beating through his shirt and realized it was thrumming as fast as hers. Emily savored the moment, wanting to remember it forever. Everything from his scent to his rhythmic breathing was so real to her.

In his arms she felt safe.

Matt closed his eyes as he held her. The idea that he'd nearly lost her made him feel possessive. She was fragile in his embrace and he held her gently, but securely, afraid she might break if he squeezed too hard. He'd seen her bruised face and wounded hands and it angered him.

All he wanted to do was protect her forever.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like writing some Ethan/Emily but of course Matt got thrown in there too. Another Becker/Jess is on the way, just becuase they are so amazing. Thanks again to everyone who takes the time to read and/or review these stories! I appreciate it :) **


	5. Nicknames and Big Macs

**Somewhere between 4x02/4x03**

**One-shot**

**Becker/Jess**

Nicknames and Big Macs

Becker was sitting alone in the locker room when Jess found him. She shut the glass door behind her with an elbow; her hands were full with a takeout bag and fountain drink. She smiled broadly as he turned around to see who had come in.

"Jess." Becker acknowledged her with a polite tip of his head, before returning his attention to the military PX catalog beside his soda can. He was straddling one of the white benches, using it as both a table and a seat, while he chewed distractedly on a company turkey and lettuce.

"You know, we do have a canteen in this place." Jess said as she walked over to him, her heels clicking on the tile floor.

"I know." Becker replied taking a drink of his Mountain Dew. "It tends to be a little too crowded for my taste. I just get my food and go."

"Yeah, I totally understand." Jess agreed, "I usually eat in here as well, normally there isn't anyone else around." She paused beside him.

"I took my lunch early." He muttered.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Jess asked.

Becker swallowed the piece of sandwich in his mouth and looked up at her.

"Whatever you like Jess." He said and flipped to another page of his magazine. Shrugging, Jess moved to plop herself down across from him. Adjusting her skirt, she crossed her legs daintily and glanced at the page Becker was now studying. She rolled her eyes when she spotted the stock on the black and white paper –rows and rows of heavy firearms.

Dropping the McDonald's bag she'd been carrying down next to her, she tore the paper off a straw. Punching a hole in the plastic lid of her cup, she took a sip of Coke –at this point in the day caffeine was mandatory.

Becker watched, amused, as Jess pulled a Big Mac box from the bag.

"Um, when did…" he started gesturing toward the brand name.

"Oh," Jess chuckled around a salted chip, "Lester suddenly had a craving for some chips and one of these really big straws," she pulled on the one in her cup, making a hollow sound as it rubbed against the lid. "He had me go out and get him a hamburger so I just decided to get something for myself while I was at it." Pushing the box of chips toward Becker she encouraged him to share.

Awkwardly, he took one to appease her, but went straight back to thumbing the catalog.

Jess shifted nervously in the uncomfortable silence which followed. She ate her sandwich carefully, wishing she'd asked for no onions, all the while trying to think of something clever to say.

"You know, I had quite the interesting conversation with Connor the other day." She blurted out after what felt like an eternity of quiet.

"Oh really?" Becker said, uninterested.

"Yeah," Jess replied patting her mouth with a napkin, "about you, actually."

That got his attention.

Becker looked up, warily. "What exactly did he say, _actually_?" He tipped his head as he spoke, his dark eyes locked on her face. Jess suddenly felt she wouldn't be able to continue talking if he kept staring at her so intently.

"Um, uh…he said you liked guns." She stammered. Becker slammed the PX shut in response.

"Anything else?"

"He said you _really_ liked guns." Jess repeated, searching for the right words to carry on.

"Yes, well, there's more use for real firearms in our line of work than _tazers_ and _peashooters_." Becker defended sardonically. She could tell he was still upset about Matt's decision regarding the use of projectile weapons in the field.

"And they're certainly more useful than Connor's obsession with action figures and comic books." He finished, crumpling his napkin and the wrapping from his sandwich into a ball. Sitting up straighter, he tossed the wad freehand across the room, scoring the wastebasket near Abby's locker.

_Showoff_. Jess rolled her eyes and took a bite of bun to keep from smiling. "Oh, action figures that reminds me…" she chewed faster to finish her mouthful.

"What?" Becker asked, his arms resting across his knees.

Jess took a drink before continuing. "He said your nickname was Action Man."

She watched, trying not to laugh, as Becker lifted his brow in surprise.

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yes, I asked him the other night over Chinese." She said without thinking, but froze in horror after the words left her mouth.

Becker picked up on the slip and felt inclined to tease. "So, _Jessica_, you were _asking_ about me?" Leaning forward he gave her a mock accusing look.

"Wha…no!" Jess fumbled, almost choking on her food. "Purely professional curiosity," she stated trying to recover.

"Yeah, um, did Temple by any chance tell you what his nickname is?" Becker asked, picking up another chip. He seemed to be relaxing a little now, and that made her feel more comfortable herself –almost.

"No." Jess mumbled turning red. "I didn't ask." After a pause she said, "What is his nickname?"

The look she received afterward made her blush further. "Oh." Jess whispered at Becker's, use-your-imagination smirk. Clearing her throat she tried to ignore the raised eyebrow that he did so well.

"Well," Jess refocused. "Connor also said they sometimes call you soldier-boy."

At this Becker's face dropped. Jess paused, confused, burger halfway to her mouth. The change had come so sudden she wondered what she'd said, or more importantly, what she'd missed.

Standing up, Becker towered above her, his presence heavy.

"Jessica." He said sternly.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide and expectant. His face was very close to her now, as he leaned over her unblinking.

"Don't you ever," he paused dramatically, "call me _soldier-boy_ again." Becker order, snatching up another chip in emphasis. Stepping over the bench he headed for the door.

Jess gulped, her stomach doing somersaults inside of her. "I'm sorry!" she called after him as he disappeared around the corner.

A moment later she heard the distant call of "TEMPLE!" echo down the hall before the locker room door fell closed, cutting off the sound of Becker's disgruntled voice.

Jess couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**A/N: I rewatched the 3x01 episode yesterday and remembered how much I love Connor nicknaming Becker "action man". I just thought Jess should know about it…**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing your support means a ton!**


	6. Medical Leave

**Primeval 4x05**

**One-shot**

**Becker/Jess **

Medical Leave

Her phone was ringing.

Jess pursed her lips, embarrassed, as she tried to ignore the two bars of _Walking on Sunshine_ issuing from her purple mobile.

"Jess…" Philip's eyes didn't leave the hub infront of him. He hit several keys, touching her controls with unneeded force. Jess winced every time he slammed a button.

"Yes?" She responded innocently, still hovering over his shoulder. She'd been standing beside Philip Burton for the last ten minutes, watching his every move like a hawk. Jess was already mentally preparing the report she knew Lester would be expecting.

Since that morning she'd felt like the only adult in the ARC. Between Lester and Burton's head-butting, Matt's complete disregard for procedure, and Connor and Abby's lack of communication Jess was beginning to think her job description should be changed to: (well underpaid) _secret government babysitter and prehistoric research field coordinator_.

Sadly, what really made the day intolerable was not having one fit-head-of-security around to distract her. With Becker on leave everything was going south. At least he might have had enough imposing presence to get her seat back. She'd been shuffled out of the way all morning; first by Connor and now by Burton.

Frowning, Jess gripped her notepad for comfort. To make matters worse, her phone was still ringing.

Philip had opened his mouth to speak, but seemed preoccupied by the anomaly screen. He promptly closed his mouth again without a word when the call went to voicemail. Jess let out a tiny sigh of relief.

Standing tall and straight in her vibrant heels, she ignored the side glances from the other ARC techs. Reaching out, Jess picked up her mobile from the console before her and switched the volume to vibrate —kicking herself for not having done it sooner. Truth be told, she had never needed to before. No one ever called her.

_Who would be calling me now?_ She wondered quietly, dropping the phone into her skirt pocket.

The caller wouldn't have been anyone on an active mission, this much Jess knew. Anyone wanting to reach her from the field would have radioed in, as per mission protocol. She automatically ruled out the possibility of friends. She hardly had any outside of Abby and Connor, which only left her mother, who didn't even have her mobile number so that wasn't a concern…

Curiosity won and ever so subtly, Jess slipped her hand back into her pocket pulling out the phone. Turning slightly to avoid Philip's direct line of sight, she checked her missed calls. Scrolling to the last number received, Jess felt butterflies beginning to form in her stomach as she read the caller ID:

_CAPT. BECKER._

She had everyone's home phone and mobile numbers in her directory, a privilege of being field coordinator, and everyone on her team had hers. Still, the last person she'd ever expect to call her was Becker. Perhaps that was a little defeatist, but it was justified. The man barely spoke two words in her general direction on a good day, and nine out of ten times it was to use her full name with annoyance.

Jess shrugged as she flipped her mobile closed and returned it to her pocket.

_I wonder what he wanted._ Biting her lip, she felt perplexed; wishing she'd taken the call, but knowing full well it was better that she hadn't answered it. Especially with Philip Burton seated right beside her.

_I'll call him back later._ Jess decided. She refused to let her imagination run wild. Concocting theories about the many hundreds of reasons _why_ Becker might be calling her was a sure way to end up home alone and disappointed.

Jess had a momentary vision of herself sitting on the couch with a pint of chocolate ice cream, once she'd found out he was calling because he'd "lost his keys and needed her to check for them in his locker". On the Brightside, a peek in Becker's locker might prove to be entertaining.

_Vrrrrrrrrrpt._

She jumped as the mobile vibrated in her pocket close to her hip.

Her phone was ringing again.

"Jess," Burton was looking at her now. Jess smiled weakly, trying to cover her embarrassment as she pulled a slight face at the obtrusive vibration.

"Ye…yes?" She asked distractedly, her hand slipping into the pocket of her skirt in an effort to silence the mobile.

"Answer your phone." Burton said flatly before returning his attention to the hub. Jess blushed, her face a bright shade of red.

"Yes sir." She mumbled. Ducking her head, she pulled her mobile out and scurried toward a door at the far side of the control center. Scanning her ident bracelet for access, she slipped inside the vacant room.

Jess knew without checking who the caller was. Answering, she held the phone to her ear. Now it was her turn to feel annoyed. How would she ever live down this embarrassing moment?

_Thanks for almost getting me sacked!_ She wanted to yell, but instead she said, "Hello."

'_Is this Jessica?'_

Great, her full name, Jess rolled her eyes –yup it was Becker.

"Yes." She responded. _Who else could it be?_

'_Oh, hello.'_

There was a pause on the line. Frowning, Jess switched the mobile to her opposite hand and used the other to pull the blinds on the hallway window. The last thing she needed was Lester to walk casually by and see her.

"Can I do something for you Becker?" she asked, when the hesitation ran too long.

'_Yes.'_

He sounded relieved to have an introduction.

'_I was wondering if there's been an anomaly alert today?'_

_Typical, the man just can't rest._ Jess shook her head. "Becker, you're on medical leave –meaning you _leave_ it alone. The anomalies are not your concern right now, getting better is."

A loud crash filtered across their connection to her ear, causing her to flinch.

"Becker?" Jess cried, worried.

'_Sorry.'_ He apologized with a pained grunt. '_I knocked something off my kitchen counter is all.'_

_Kitchen counter?_ Jess was beginning to get the feeling Becker wouldn't understand recuperation if it jumped out and bit him in the leg…oh wait it had.

"Becker, I hope you're staying off your feet."

'_I am.'_

Someone was lying.

"Then how did you knock something off your counter?" She asked pointedly.

'_I was trying to feed the dog. My neighbor's on holiday or I would have asked her –by the way you didn't answer my question about the alert.'_

Jess raised an incredulous eyebrow, "A dog? Becker, I've read your file. You don't have a pet and yes, there's been an alert if you must know."

'_Does Lester need any help?'_ He was ignoring her statement.

"Matt's got it covered and Lester wouldn't let you come in even if we needed you –at least not until an MD clears you for active duty. Something about employee liability and your tendency to be heroic… I really couldn't tell he was talking into his coffee cup." Jess took a deep breath. "You don't have a dog." She said redirecting the conversation.

'_It's my neighbor's dog. Lester said I was heroic?'_

"No," Jess corrected him, noticing the subject change. "He said you were a _liability –_a health and safety issue to be exact. So this neighbor…is she the one that's on holiday?"

'_Yes, exactly.'_

Placing one hand on her hip, Jess shook her head disapprovingly. "Becker, you have to rest. If you needed help…"

'_Are you offering?'_ He cut in a little too quickly.

It was then that Jess understood. _Oh._ She thought and blushed. Well, Connor had described him to her as an emotional retard, but she never expected him to sneak up on her quite like that. Was it really so difficult for him just to invite her over?

"Why are you asking?" she shot back.

'_No…I…'_

She could hear him searching for the right words –it was cute.

"What's the matter?" Jess loved having the upper hand. "Is admitting you need help really that hard? You know, they say the inability to express ones feelings is because of a lonely childhood –though I can't help thinking it's an insecurity issue..."

'_I'm sorry…what?'_ Becker spluttered, choking on whatever beverage he'd been drinking at that moment.

"I mean you can't even stand to be off duty for even a day," Jess continued. It was a rare event when she managed to catch him off balance and she was fully prepared to use it. "The world has been turning for thousands of years without you Becker and the ARC won't burn down just because you were bitten. If you called to ask me over then fine, I'll be at your place, sevenish, with Chinese. Don't worry about directions I know where you live." Jess winced as she finished her sentence.

_I know where you live? What? _She made a face._ Stalker much? _

There was nothing but silence from the other end of the line for a good long while. Jess cringed, she'd said it out loud and now the ball was in his court. She only hoped it didn't bounce back to smack her rudely in the face before crushing her heart. Yes, it would be the end of the world.

_Great he ran for his life_. She felt like pouting, but almost burst out laughing instead when Becker finally responded with a nervous throat clearing.

'_Well, I…'_

The Action Man was floundering now, realizing he was in way over his head.

Smiling to herself, Jess decided he'd suffered enough and took the opportunity to jump in and save him.

"Becker, please. As my duty to a recovering _friend_, I'll come by after shift with some dinner –yeah? I'll also bring today's mission files if you like, so you can read all about the creatures and what not. Sound acceptable?"

'_Fine.' _Becker said after a slight hesitation. _"I'm pretty sure I won't be going out."_

Jess bit her lip, pleased. "Great! I'll borrow a film too then. Hmm, what do you think about _Jurassic Park_?"

'_Oddly enough I find it cliché.'_

He sounded amused.

"Yes, well _oddly enough_," she imitated his voice as she repeated his words, "I've never seen it. We can call it homework."

'_Fine, just be sure to get a hold of the first one. The rest are rubbish.'_

"You're well opinionated aren't you?" Jess said lifting a slat in the blind nearest her to look out at the hub. Burton was still messing with her keyboard.

'_See you later, Jess.'_

She grinned at the idea. "Hey," Jess stopped him from going. "I'll even feed your dog." She added teasingly.

'_Don't worry about it. I think its run away.'_

Becker remarked lightly before hanging up, leaving her with an irrepressible smile.

* * *

Jess didn't know what to expect as Becker buzzed her in, but when she found he was living on the fifth floor of a five story walk up, she suddenly felt pity for him and his sore leg.

_Poor thing._ Jess thought sympathetically waiting outside the door to his flat, her arms full with a large bag of Chinese. She had no idea what he liked to eat, so she'd gone a little crazy and ordered a little of everything.

Jess was almost bouncing up and down with nervous excitement as the chain on the bolt rattled and Becker opened the door.

"Hello Je—" he started, but she was already squeezing passed him and headed for the kitchen before he could finish.

All Becker could do was shake his head and grin to himself. By the time he'd limped his way down the hall to join her, he'd already missed half of what she'd said.

"…lo mein, egg rolls, a little wonton –oh and these strange dumpling things. I've never had them but they smell good…" Jess was busy un-packing the food, placing the cartons all over his granite countertop. She'd dropped her coat beside a kitchen chair in her haste and Becker bent to pick it up, wincing with twinges of pain behind her back.

Draping the coat over the back of a chair, he lowered himself into the seat, moving his stiff leg out of the tripping zone. It was preemptive, but he'd already had one accident with Jess and he wasn't sure he'd be able to fake a brave face through the next one.

"Jessica, you are aware that there's only the two of us here tonight?" He interjected at last as she paused in her monologue to deal with a leaking container.

Jess glanced back at him and then quickly scanned the apartment before meeting his gaze again with a self-conscious blink. "Yes?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Becker could tell by her blank face that she wasn't quite sure where he was going with the question.

"So," he continued, "unless you've invited people that I don't know about, I think you might have over ordered. I know you have a hearty appetite but this is slightly excessive even by my standards. I've eaten less pizza with Connor and if you've ever seen Connor eat pizza you'd understand."

"Oh, you forget I live with him...and I didn't know what you'd like." Jess smiled weakly, almost apologetically, her confidence bursting right before his eyes. Becker suddenly felt like a heel. He had the sinking feeling that he'd just been very rude.

This night was going to be difficult for both of them. For the life of him, he didn't know why? He'd had dozens of dinners with Abby and Jenny and he'd never felt like such an awkward little boy before. Not even with Sarah. Granted Connor and Danny had always been there to even the playing field, but still…

…that didn't mean he compensated by acting like a jerk. After all, he had indirectly invited her over and he still wasn't certain what had made him make the call. It had just seemed natural.

"Um, did you manage to find _Jurassic Park?_" He asked seeking to move passed the uncomfortable silence he'd created.

"Oh, uh, no," Jess said. She pulled a DVD box out of the Chinese bag and handed it to him.

"They didn't have it so I got _Ice Age: The Meltdown_ instead. It was either this or _The Proposal_."

The two looked at each other; Jess pulled a face, absentmindedly wipping her hands on her jeans. Becker raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah that's what I thought…" she muttered turning back to the counter.

"Well, _Ice Age_ is good." He offered, trying to be a little more enthusiastic. Standing up, Becker limped over to stand beside her.

"The first two I liked, the last one was a little boring. I fell asleep in the cinema and ended up taking a £10 nap."

Jess burst out laughing. "Wait. You've seen _all_ of them?" she looked at him teasingly. He was happy to see her smile.

"Yes, Jess. I'll have you know I was first in line for all three." He played along, beginning to pick through the variety of food.

"I'm starving. What do we have here...?"

"I got us a little of everything!" Jess said proudly her hands on her hips.

Becker scanned through the rice, noodles, and chicken n broccoli. Taking a look in the empty bag, he frowned.

"Where are the prawn-crackers?" He asked, glancing at her expectantly.

Jess's smile faded.

"Everything…except that." She huffed with a defeated pouting lip.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote the phone call right after 4x05 but felt the need to write the nickname scene first because I mentioned her conversation with Connor here. By the time 4x06 rolled around I still hadn't published either, which turned out to be a good thing because the stake-out scene was just too perfect. I decided to tie in the prawn-crackers by adding the bit in his flat to the end of this one-shot. It made it longer, but I think it makes the crackers line in 4x06 seem more like an inside joke, which is kinda how Ben and Ruth played it. **

**Thanks for reading/reviewing!**


	7. The New Jess

**Primeval 4x05**

**One-shot**

**Lester & Jess (ft. Connor & Abby)**

The New Jess

Jess didn't know whether to laugh or cry as Lester handed her his radio –in two parts.

Gingerly, she took it from him, holding up the crushed ear-piece to get a better look.

"Lester—" She started, bewildered.

"Jess, before you say anything," He interrupted, giving a sharp tug to the hem of his suit jacket, "I'd like to correct my earlier insinuation about your job. I can see now why people like you are hired to do it."

Jess blinked. "Pardon?" She asked, confused.

"What I mean to say is, keep up the good work. If there's one thing we don't need around here it's a new Jess."

"Oh," Jess grinned. "Are you admitting that I'm irreplaceable Lester?"

He gave her a glare. "I most certainly am not Miss Parker. Everyone is replaceable—save the Queen—even Connor. The runny nosed prat is just begging to be sacked." He grumbled.

"Yes Lester." Jess said knowingly. "By the way, how did you manage this?" She glanced down at the broken com in her hands, fingering the pieces.

Lester looked at the crushed plastic and the exposed microphone grill…

_Everything was falling apart. _

_The computer was frozen. _

_A pop-up warning was now covering half the screen, obscuring the digital map on the monitor, as numbers counted down to zero._

_He'd accidentally switched off Matt's radio channel, and for some reason he was now hearing the sound of a male singer mewling away in his ear instead._

'Because you had a bad day…'

_Lester threw a pen across the table._

'You're taking one down…'

"_Matt!"__ He shouted banging away at the keyboard in front of him, hoping one of the many buttons might magically make his life easier. _

_Great, how far he'd fallen –he was now thinking in terms of an office supply store gimmick. What the hell was a Staples Easy Button anyway?_

'You sing a sad song just to turn it around…'

"_It'__s your song that's sad you imbecile!" Lester yelled into his ear-piece, knowing full well no one could hear him. It was at times like these, he wished he had blinds on his office windows. He was sure he was giving all his employees a free show._

I'll have to have them shot if they've seen this. _He thought to himself as he rubbed his brow agitatedly. Maybe Jess was right –sarcasm seemed to be his only talent._

'You say you don't know…'

_Well that was one thing he refused to do. His last, and completely final, end-of-the-world-at-the-brink-of-death option, was calling Jess in to ask for help. After the volume incident he wasn't going to embarrass himself further. After all, this couldn't be that hard? He didn't have the Minister on speed-dial because he was incompetent; he had it because he always knew what he was doing._

'You tell me don't lie…'

"_That's it!"_ _Lester growled. Reaching up he began fumbling with the radio in an effort to turn it off and end his torment._

_It was then that it happened._

_There was a soft plop as the ear-piece tumbled from his fingers landing unceremoniously in his cup of coffee._

"_Oh bugger." _

_For a moment Lester simply sat and stared. Then, with a sigh he jammed his fingers into the mug mindless of the hot liquid. A moment later he yanked them out in pain, hissing, and dropping the sopping com on the ground in the process. _

"_Coffee on my suit…" he grumbled. Someone was going to pay. He'd have to go through the duty roster later and find an unfortunate to fire. _

"_Where are you…?" He bent over in his chair to get a better view of the floor. Sliding backwards, Lester stopped the moment he heard an undeniable crunch._

_Well, now he'd have to sack someone else too._

_Getting down on his knees, he patted around until he finally found the ear-piece lodged under the wheel of his rolling chair. Pulling it out Lester sat back on his heels, his silk pant legs two inches two short, and studied the mangled equipment._

"_How do they get all those little circuits in there?" He said out loud. _And how am I going to explain this to Jess?_ He contemplated inwardly. It would be so much easier just to say the butler did it._

_Peachy, now he'd have to hire a butler._

'Y…u…had a bad day…you…a bad day…' _The faint sound of music, struggling to be heard from the wet speaker, began to die in his hands as the device fizzled out._

"_You and me both." He muttered..._

"Lester?" Jess was watching his preoccupied face with interest. He still hadn't answered her question.

"What?" Lester snapped back from his thoughts. Clasping his hands behind his back he stood up a little straighter.

Jess frowned and rattled the broken object around in her fist. "The com. Broken. How?"

"Oh." Lester cleared his throat. "Jess, I haven't the faintest idea," he said innocently, "but did _you_ know we can get radio stations on those things?"

Jess blinked, more confused than before. "_What_—?"

Lester nodded. "That's exactly how surprised I was. I guess we'll have to chalk it up as one of those mysteries of the universe, and then add it to the long list of other things we don't know around here…" he glanced over her shoulder toward the hub.

"…like _why _Connor is using your seat as a theme-park ride?"

Horrified Jess spun around to look, catching a glimpse of Connor sliding back and forth on the track, talking into the arm of her chair, as if he'd just been informed he'd be attending _Starfleet Academy._

"Connor!" She shouted, upset.

"Yes, Connor," Lester called out; happy to have the attention off him, "Connor, this is not the Enterprise, that is not the Captain's chair, and you are not Kirk."

Grinning, Connor held up a hand giving them the OK signal. Either he hadn't heard, or he was choosing to ignore.

"Who's Kirk? He'd be Picard." Abby said as she walked toward Jess and Lester, appearing out of the hall behind them.

"Yes, well, he could be Little Bo Peep for all I care." Lester snapped. "Just tell your lousy half to move his sorry a—"

"I get it Lester." Abby waved a hand to cut him off and Jess tossed her a thankful look. "He's just happy neither of us died today." She said, seeming to feel the need to explain Connor's behavior.

"Yes, it's a pity the giant prehistoric worm was full. I'm sure _Klingon_ _idiot_ would have been an interesting change in diet." Lester spun on his heel and stomped back into his office.

Jess and Abby shared an eye-roll before parting ways; Abby –to evoke her starship captain's flight privileges, and Jess –to dispose of Lester's smashed ear-piece.

Passing the office, Jess was halted by Lester calling her name.

"We will need to get those coms sorted ASAP." He said as she paused in the doorway. "We can't have ARC personnel listening to "_tunes_" on their ear-piece while they're bagging a Stegosaurus." He emphasized the word _tunes_ with a quotation mark gesture, before sitting down behind his desk.

"Anything else sir?" Jess asked when he didn't excuse her.

Lester looked up. "No, no. Go back to work Miss Parker, after all you're the qualified one." He remarked sarcastically.

"And apparently you're not me." Jess muttered snarkily under her breath, turning to leave.

"I heard that, one demerit!" Lester called after her.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Jester. Yes people that is their name. Jess and Lester have such a great sarcastic chemistry that should not be ignored, though they should never be shipped romantically. I thought about writing this after the volume incident, Lester needed to be taken down a few notches. The song is Bad Day by Daniel Powter. It always seemed to play over the radio at the place I used to work, just as something "bad" was happening to ruin my day. I really don't like the song because of it, so I decided to torture Lester a little... hehe.**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing! I really appreciate it :)**


	8. The Bouquet

**Primeval 4x06**

**One-shot**

**Connor/Abby**

The Bouquet

The sun's rays were warm on her shoulders as Abby swung her bare feet lazily back and forth above the ground. She was perched on the wide stone railing outside of the mansion where, only a half hour prior, Jenny Lewis had said 'I do' to her fiancée Michael.

Something about the old stone, turreted roofs, high walls, and extensive gardens made this place seem almost magical. Abby squinted against the sun, watching the breeze lift the fabric of a Union Jack attached to the flagpole in the courtyard. Even the flag seemed old somehow, old and proud. Yes, she could understand why someone would want to get married here.

Crossing her ankles, Abby folded her hands in her skirt and glanced at Connor. He was sitting beside her, straddling the rail with his back set against one of the columns. At the moment his eyes were shut. He was either sleeping, or enjoying the late afternoon air.

"I almost got et today you know." He said, obviously aware that she was now studying his face. He too seemed older to her, older and even more handsome then when she'd first met him. It was more of a mature handsome, instead of the geeky cuteness which had annoyed her before. Their time in the Cretaceous Period had done a lot for both of them, in more ways than one.

"And how is that different from any other day Connor?" She joked softly, reaching out to touch his hand. Very gently, Abby began to affectionately stroke his skin, noticing several fresh abrasions from their battle with the Hyenadons.

"That tickles." He muttered drowsily.

"Oh?" She smiled. "Would you rather I did this?" Without hesitation she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Oi! Be careful!" Connor's eyes flew open. "You're going to make me fall." He said with a laugh, sitting up straighter.

"Am I now?" Abby said. "Don't worry, just tuck and roll." She smirked goodheartedly.

"Come here." Connor ordered his eyes bright. Taking his hand, Abby obediently scooted over to sit between his legs. Placing her back against his chest she rested her head on his shoulder and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. Stretching out her legs she crossed them, balancing comfortably on the wide railing.

"You know Connor," Abby said after a moment of easy silence, "maybe we should get married here." She felt him smile into her hair.

"Yeah?" His voice rumbled in his chest as he spoke.

"If it comes to it." She stated closing her eyes. Now it was her turn to feel sleepy –sleepy and safe.

"I saved your life today." Connor brushed her bare arm with one finger. The feeling gave her chills –the pleasant kind.

"I know." Abby replied. "Thanks for that."

"And in all the excitement, I never got around to tellin' ya how gorgeous you look –all shiny and fit in your dress."

Abby bit her lip to stop the smile seeking to spread over her face. "Yeah?" she asked innocently.

"Naw, I'm just pulling your leg. That blue is disgusting. I'd have burned it before wearin' it –and that hat thing you had on? Where did Jenny get it? I bet she nicked it from her grandmum."

"Con!" Abby cried, pinching him in the thigh.

"Ow!" He winced. Grabbing for both her hands, he held them securely in his. "Such abuse Abs."

Bending his head he kissed her on the cheek, only letting her hands free once she twisted around to meet his mouth with her own. After a brief moment they parted, happy, and returned their attention to watching the bridal party climb into the white limo idling on the gravel drive.

"It's so fairytale." Abby remarked as Jenny waved goodbye toward them. Both she and Connor returned the farewell.

"Sure, if you can call a pack of Hyenadons showing up on your weddin' day a fairytale?"

"You know what I mean." She said in exasperation.

The limo pulled out, revealing an ambulance parked beyond. Two paramedics were busy hoisting a collapsible gurney into the truck. A black body bag was strapped to the stretcher. Connor and Abby watched it disappear from view as one of the medics shut the ambulance doors before heading for the cab.

"Yeah…fairytale," Connor mumbled. Abby took his hand and knotted her fingers in his. She knew he'd been the one who had discovered the maimed body of Jenny's wedding planner, stuffed underneath a workbench in the cellar. She also knew, while he tried to act indifferent to the deaths of strangers, Connor was sensitive inside—something she'd always loved about him—and even if he said it didn't, watching them wheel a body bag out bothered him deeply.

"Its life Connor, people die." Abby said.

He didn't respond.

Several moments later, Matt appeared in one of the open glass doors leading from the mansion to the courtyard.

"Come on you two leg it!" He shouted across the expanse. "Lester wants us all back at the ARC for a debriefing!"

Covering Abby's ears to soften the sound, Connor hollered back, "Comin'!"

Matt cast them a wave and disappeared back inside the building.

"Thanks." Abby said flatly in response to Connor's gesture. Removing his hands, she hopped off the rail. Crouching down to pick up her discarded shoes, she paused, letting her hand hover over the third object lying beside them.

"Hey Connor," Abby said. She looked up at him, noticing his solemn expression. He turned his head to look at her, breaking his gaze from the drive where the ambulance was pulling out.

"What?" he asked.

Standing up, Abby smiled, holding out in front of her what she'd picked up off the ground.

"Can you believe I caught this?" She said, clutching Jenny's flower bouquet in both hands, her shoes dangling from her fingers.

Connor's face brightened. Slipping off the railing, he encircled Abby in both arms, crushing the flowers between them.

"You know what that means right?" He said rocking her gently back and forth.

"What?" Abby asked her face close to his.

"It means we'll be together forever."

"Forever is a long time." Abby said. "I'll settle for whatever we get." With that she stepped up on the toes of his boots, and kissed him firmly on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day everyone! I thought I'd celebrate it with a little Abby/Connor and by closing the case 'of the missing wedding planner' that ****has been bugging me, and my family, since the Hyenadon episode aired. I should have a Matt/Emily up soon and then more Becker/Jess!**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing, you guys make my day!**


	9. Permission and Fruition

**Primeval 4x06**

**One-shot**

**Matt/Emily**

Permission and Fruition

_He couldn't sleep._

_Matt stood outside on the terrace of his flat, watching the city lights winking in the nighttime darkness. It always amazed him how different everything looked after the sun went down. Every ugly block or crumbling building seemed beautiful when only the shimmer of street and window lamps could be seen. Gideon had once described it as diamonds on blue velvet._

_Absentmindedly, Matt rubbed his sore arm. He could still recall the panic he'd felt at being trapped between the wall and a vicious Hyenadon. Seeing those pack creatures today reminded him of why he didn't own a dog…_

…_and then there was Emily –Emily and the ring._

"_He's dead now, you know." A voice said from somewhere behind him. Surprised, Matt glanced over his shoulder to see her standing several feet away. She'd been so quiet, walking barefoot across the cement; he hadn't even heard her approach. _

_Apparently she couldn't sleep either._

_He watched Emily for a moment as she stood there. Her arms hung by her sides, her hands held the cuffs on his long-sleeved tee which she wore along with pair of shorts Abby had leant her. She still had on the dark eyeliner from earlier that day, and in the darkness, with the moonlight for a backdrop, she looked more beautiful and vulnerable than any woman he'd ever seen. _

_Hunching his shoulders, Matt ran a hand through his hair and turned away. His father had warned about distractions, but he seriously doubted the man had anticipated one quite like this._

_Remembering that she had spoken, Matt responded off-beat with a slight gruffness to his voice._

"_Who's dead?"_

"_My husband." Emily said dully, stepping up to stand beside him at the rail. Placing her forearms against the edge she leaned forward to look down at the dark pavement many stories below._

"_I mean technically, he's been buried for centuries in this time." She said softly. Her shoulder brushed Matt's arm. He took a step away, putting inches between them. Emily noticed the shift with a sad frown. _

"_I could probably find his grave and visit him if I wanted." She continued trying to span the emotional distance which had begun to flourish since her marital disclosure at Jenny's wedding. _

_Matt wished she would, at least then he might feel less conflicted inside._

"_The man never cared about me for me," Emily was saying as she slipped the gold band off her finger. "Why should anyone live with such a burden?" Placing the ring on the railing she spun it like a toy top._

_The band hummed softly as it turned in place, glittering as its surface caught the bright light from the heavy moon above them. When it began to wobble, Matt slammed his hand down over it, catching the ring before the object could tumble over the edge into oblivion._

_Rolling it in his hand, he felt the smoothness of the interior –she'd been wearing it for a long time._

"_Put your ring back on." He ordered her, more for his sake than hers. As long as she was wearing it, nothing could happen between them. That was what he needed in order to complete his mission. Tomorrow he'd ask Lester about new accommodations for her –she sure as hell couldn't keep living in his flat. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't convinced he could trust himself around her._

"_No." Emily said crossing her arms over her chest. "No, I won't."_

_Matt suddenly felt angry. Why wasn't she making this easy on him?_

"_Fine." He snapped, staring her straight in the face with an equally as stubborn attitude. Deep inside he wanted to hate her... _

_Throwing the ring across the terrace, Matt listened as it struck the cement and skittered out of sight._

"_It's your life Emily, do what you want." With that he turned to leave._

_Shaking her head in frustration, Emily reached out and caught his wrist. Her grip was surprisingly strong as she stopped him from going._

"_What are you doing…?" Matt asked feeling mildly alarmed. Her touch made him nervous._

"_I'm giving you permission." She said her eyes wide. _

"_Permission for what?" He asked, but he already knew._

"_You may kiss me if you wish Matt Anderson," Emily took a step forward, "and I know you do."_

"_Emily, don't…" He tried to push her away but found himself unable to release her shoulders once he had them. She was closer to him than before, her arms sliding around his waist as she rose up to reach him._

"_Matthew," Emily breathed his name with a tremor of pain in her voice. It was at that moment he realized she had tears in her eyes. _

_She was begging for someone to love her. Years of traveling the anomalies had left her detached and alone. The more he thought about it and the more he looked into her gaze, the more he saw of himself. They were both alone, different. Neither of them belonged anywhere, not really. _

_Suddenly nothing else mattered. Matt let himself pull her near. Feeling her frame against his, he slipped a hand up to cup the side of her face, brushing a stray tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb in the process. Before either had stopped to think, Matt dipped his head and kissed her lips. It was gentle at first, then deeper as the two began to accept what was happening. _

_They parted after a moment, Emily took a deep, shaky, breath –she looked as shocked as Matt felt. Neither had anticipated the rush of emotions that would accompany an act so simple in theory. Then, without a word, Emily reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, initiating the second kiss herself. This time the result was more passionate then the first._

_They'd opened a door and both were eager to cross through. Emily's heart beat faster as she clung to him. For the first time in her life she'd finally found someone within whom she could believe. Standing on the edge she wanted to let go, let him take her over. All she wished was for him to make her heart a better place, after the years of pain and regret she'd carried around from her past. Whatever was left of her, she wanted him to have it._

_Emily was terrified of such thoughts. She knew if he were to ask her for more at this particular moment she would be unable to refuse him._

_Matt held her tightly in his embrace as they kissed. Everything he'd ever said or felt about her came flooding back to him. He'd promised his father that she'd meant nothing to him, but the agony was she did mean a great deal. _

_A great deal too much._

_This revelation caused Matt to break away, highly disconcerted. He wanted to ignore the weight of Emily leaning into him for support, her knees weak, her eyes closed as she caught her breath, but he couldn't. She was what was real for him, not some mission that had been planned for him since birth._

_Pressing his forehead against hers, Matt's own heart beat a mile a minute. He could feel her body trembling and he knew the power he had over her in those precious seconds. The question was what he would do with it...?_

Matt jumped awake, his hands coming up to rub his face. He was thankful something had disturbed him before the dream had a chance to continue.

Sitting up straighter in the living room chair, he heard the sound of paper rustling. Blinking in the early dawn light, which had begun to spill through the floor-to-ceiling windows of his flat, Matt tried to focus his bleary eyes on the person sitting in the settee across from him.

It was Emily.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked looking up from what appeared to be a sketch journal.

Matt hesitated. "No." He said. _Yes._ He thought grumpily.

She was dressed in his shirt and jeans again, her bare feet tucked under her as she drew steadily with a pencil in her leather-bound book.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to shake the unsettled knot in the pit of his stomach, leftovers from the troubling dream. So much was revealed in the subconscious when one slept and Matt didn't like what he was finding in his.

Smiling proudly, she turned her journal around to reveal a portrait of his face. He was surprised at how peaceful he looked fast asleep in black and white.

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind." Emily said turning the book back around to appraise what she'd done. Graphite and charcoal smudges covered her fingers. Matt noticed a small smear on her nose. He ignored the sudden thought of, "how cute", as it popped into his head uninvited.

"I don't mind, I just don't understand." He said trying not to sound irritated. He was mad at himself –not her.

"Oh," Emily shrugged. "I've kept this through all my travels. I like to draw what's around me. It helps me hold the memory of all the places I've been –all the people I've met."

"Is your husband in there?" Matt asked before he could stop himself. Emily frowned and slammed the journal shut.

"I only draw what I want to remember Matthew." She said harshly. Standing up, she tossed the book on the glass coffee table with a loud bang, and walked over, arms folded, to stare out the east window.

Matt cringed and pushed his blanket away. Picking his shirt up off the floor, he pulled it over his head and headed for the fridge.

"I'm sorry." He said, stepping behind the kitchenette counter. Emily only tilted her head upward in response.

Pouring them both a glass of orange juice, Matt carried the tumbler to her as a peace offering. She took it, without a smile, and continued to watch the waking city.

"So have you figured out what Ethan is going to do with the Gateways?" Emily asked after a strained silence.

"No." Matt answered, "But whatever it is, he's going to do it soon."

"Did your father know about your mission?" Emily glanced at him before taking a sip of juice.

"No." He lied, "Gideon didn't know anything about the Anomalies."

"I'm surprised more people don't know about them." She murmured. "I mean they appear all the time, you'd think more people would see them."

"People tend to see only what they want too." Matt said looking down at her. For a minute the two studied each other, both for different reasons. When the moment had passed, he set his jaw and gazed out at the rising sun.

"I've spent my whole life waiting for this and now it finally feels like it's coming to fruition."

"So you have a plan then?" Emily asked, curious.

Matt nodded. "Yes." He said definitively, slipping her a side-glance when he was confident she wasn't looking.

_And it doesn't include you._ He thought. _I'm going to need Lester to find you some new quarters. _

Since Emily's Anomaly had closed several days before, it was uncertain how long she would be stuck in this time, and he refused to let her hang around his flat any longer.

The sooner he put distance between them, the better it would be for both parties.

He didn't like how she'd managed to get inside his head.

* * *

**A/N: I like the idea of Emily knowing how to draw, since it would have been standard requirement for ladies in her time. I gave her a sketch journal because I feel she would have kept track of everything she saw, like an early explorer. If anyone is wondering where it came from, my theory is it's not a pocket journal, but it's just small enough to fit into the lining of her jacket. Not much to say about Matt/Emily, other than I'm miffed they didn't kiss before she left**.

**Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing! **


	10. Spoilers, Coffee, and Sunglasses

**Primeval 4x06**

**Randomness**

**All Characters **

**(Slight Becker/Jess & Connor/Abby)**

Spoilers, Coffee, and Sunglasses

Connor yanked his phone off the charger and dropped it into his pocket. Beside him Abby was busy stamping her feet into her boots. She had finally managed to change out of the blue dress from Jenny's wedding, and was gathering her things together before they left the ARC for the night.

Across the locker room, Connor watched Jess and Becker at their respective lockers. Becker was busy with a tin of black boot polish, and Jess was stacking her belongings asymmetrically, trying to find the best way to balance her purse, two binders, three files, and a box of Chinese leftovers.

"I can't believe those two had dinner together." He said to Abby as she bent over tying her laces.

"Becker said he was on a stake-out and she showed up with food, so what?" She muttered back, sitting up with a flip of blonde hair.

"Abby, please, what do you think happens when a guy and a girl spend an evening alone in a vehicle?" He said, patting his stomach absentmindedly with one hand, still watching the other two.

She rolled her eyes, slipping a hand into her jeans pocket to find her keys. "I don't know, you tell me."

Connor's face fell; he hadn't actually planned on having to explain it.

"Well…you know..." He said lamely.

Abby stood up with a shake of her head. "You're ridiculous." She stated flicking him in the forehead.

"Ow." He complained pushing her fingers away.

"This is Becker you're talking about, Connor. Do you really think anything _other_ than eating happened in his 4x4?"

"Doesn't mean we can't tease them some," He said stepping eagerly over the bench.

"You are such a child." Abby said under her breath. With a heavy sigh, she hopped the white seat and moved to cut him off at the pass.

"Are you going home now Jess?" Abby asked as Connor opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, or are you going somewhere else?" He said mischievously, not letting her ruin his fun. He cast a sly side-glance at Becker, who was now pulling on a tan jacket completely oblivious to the insinuation. Abby winced realizing she'd led him straight there.

Jess looked at both of them and smiled sweetly. Her arms were full and she used an elbow to close her locker door.

"Actually, I was thinking about going down to the cinema. Hey, do you guys want to come?" She asked hopefully.

Abby smiled, half at the invitation, half at the fact Jess had also missed Connor's hint. Well, next time he'd have to be blunter.

"Um, Con?" She turned to look at him, lifting an eyebrow. He shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, I'm up for a good movie, but I won't go unless Becker does."

"What's the matter Temple, afraid to be caught out alone with two girls?" Becker patted his pockets checking for his wallet, a sardonic smile on his face.

"Girls?" Jess asked, sounding insulted.

"Women." Becker corrected.

"And more than you can handle." Abby said, one hand finding its way to her hip. Jess grinned at her. As always Abby was her backup when the boys were around. Becker's face turned a light shade of red in response.

"Do you have a title in mind?" Connor asked, realizing if he didn't change the subject he'd be picked on next.

"No, not really," Jess shrugged. "I forgot to check the listings before I left the hub."

"Are you allowed to do that on a government computer?" Becker asked.

"You should talk; you wrecked a rubbish truck a couple weeks ago." She retorted.

"That was Matt." He said.

"Whatever, you helped him."

"Well I'm up for anything," Abby said, keeping them from arguing further. "Unless it involves monsters, absolutely no monster films please. Those Hyenadons were enough for me for one day."

"And preferably nothing with bombs or timers either." Becker added. "Once you've lived through it, it's not so much fun to watch."

"Ha, that kind of reminds me of Affleck in _Paycheck_ only backwards." Connor said.

"What?" Becker raised an eyebrow, confused

"Never mind," He shook his head waving the comment, "Just know you have significantly limited our viewing options."

"Yes," Abby said patting his arm sympathetically. "Connor get's bored if something doesn't explode every five seconds."

"That is so not fair." He pulled away from her touch, offended. "I can appreciate intellectual films as well you know."

"Name one." She challenged.

"_Back To the Future_."

Becker snorted, unimpressed. "Really Temple? You're example is a movie about a man who turned a DeLorean into a time-machine?"

"That's not the intellectual part, but it is so cool you knew what I was talkin' about." Connor said with a grin. Becker merely folded his arms over his chest, refusing to give anyone the satisfaction of a negative reaction.

"I think he means the Flux Capacitor." Jess said, receiving a collective stare from the rest of the group.

"What? I get bored too." She added defensively.

Just then the door to the locker room slammed open and Matt came in. Everyone watched as he walked back straight, with purpose, over to his designated spot and yanked on the handle opening the locker. He ignored the other four standing in the middle of the room and began filling his jean pockets distractedly with keys, coins, and other non-ARC related objects. It was apparent to all; he was not in a happy mood.

"Connor." Matt said tossing a tennis ball he found inside over his shoulder.

"Oh thanks." Connor mumbled catching the ball when it bounced to him. "Hey, I thought I'd lost this the other mornin'."

"I saw where it went." Abby said simply.

"What? You let me look for it all afternoon!" Connor exclaimed, giving her a hurt expression.

She shrugged, "I know."

"That's just cold." He said bouncing the hollow rubber against the floor.

"But oddly amusing." Becker said clasping his hands behind his back and tipping his head to the side.

"As entertaining as you four are, why are you still here?" Matt asked slamming his locker door shut and pulling on a coat of his own.

"We're trying to decide what movie to go see." Jess said. "Would you like to join us?"

"No, I'm calling it a day. Thanks for asking though."

"Hey!" Connor said suddenly. "I just thought of something brilliant. You guys are gonna love this idea."

"We haven't heard it yet Temple." Becker said with a smirk.

"Go ahead Becker," Connor responded, daring him to tease again. "Make my millennium."

* * *

"Oh no where are my keys!" Jess exclaimed stopping short in the corridor. Connor tripped into Abby to avoid a collision.

"Oi, you're blockin' traffic here." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry, just a minute." She said, trying to balance her arm load and look through her handbag at the same time. "This isn't working, Becker hold this please." Jess shoved her green purse into his hands. He stood there sheepishly, holding it open as she searched through the interior.

"Oh silly me, they're in my pocket," Jess said. Digging into the front pocket of her jeans she pulled out the object in question and smiled.

"Feel better?" Matt asked pausing with the rest as they waited for her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"We should get moving." Connor said urgently. "We're standing right by…"

"Well if it isn't KC and the Sunshine Band." Lester said, coming out of his office, arms folded neatly over his chest.

"…Lester's office." Connor finished with a forced smile.

"I heard that Temple."

"Good evening Lester." Matt said amused.

"In your opinion," He grunted. Looking the rest of the group up and down critically, he nodded toward the purse Becker still held.

"Not really your color Becker." Lester said as his head-of-security practically threw the handbag back into Jess's face. She caught it haphazardly, her own hands still full.

"So any big group plans for tonight? And bear in mind, I ask that question not a hundred percent sure I care to know the answer. Still, I did just marry Jenny Lewis off so I guess anything is possible."

"Oh that reminds me," Jess said, giving the purse to Matt this time, she reached in and pulled out a silk handkerchief.

"This is yours; thanks for letting me borrow it."

Lester took a moment to study the crumpled cloth in her open palm, "No, no you keep it Jess." He said pulling up his nose slightly. "I insist."

"You can use it to wipe off the theater seats." Matt said dryly. Connor snorted, holding back a laugh.

"Where are you going?" Lester asked, dropping his arms and shaking out his suit sleeves uninterestedly.

"There's an old cinema near my flat that's running American classics all week long. There are two movies playing tonight." Jess said. "Connor thought it might be fun to catch one, since none of us have actually seen either of the ones playing."

"_They're _going to the movie, I'm going home." Matt added motioning to the rest of the group with Jess's purse, before handing it back to her.

"Yeah, we're practicing team building." Connor nodded, nudging Abby as he spoke to see if she'd gotten the joke.

"Yeah, that's it." She patronized, rolling her eyes.

"The last thing this place needs is any of you building something as a team." Lester said. "Remember what happened last time Connor, when you talked Danny into creating the—I believe you called it the MAP?"

"Ah," Connor winced, "Yeah the Mobile Anomaly Probe –that was over a year ago, don't you ever let go of anything?"

"Not when it involves my office and two members of the Minister's staff I don't." Lester sniffed, "It always amazes me how someone as smart as you, can be such an idiot."

"All I did was push the wrong button!" Connor said, his voice squeaking. "Besides, I don't have to take this abuse from you. I have hundreds of people dyin' to abuse me. Right Abs?"

Abby patted his back with an affectionate smile. "Thank you, Dr. Venkman."

"Okay guys, we should go if we want to catch the movie." Jess interrupted jangling her car keys.

"What are you going to see?" Lester asked. He seemed intent on keeping them there, simply because he could.

"_Psycho_!" Connor said with unmasked excitement. "I've always wanted to see it but never got around to it."

"Wow, what an ending." Lester said as if remembering. "You're going to appreciate this Connor; Tony Perkins is his own mother."

For a minute, everyone just stood quietly in stunned silence. It was all Matt could do to keep from laughing outright at the crestfallen expression on his teammates faces. In that moment he forgot his own troubles, appreciating theirs.

"Well," Abby said with a sigh, "I guess we could just see _Mister Roberts_ instead…"

"Oh, you'll love it." Lester agreed without missing a beat. "I cried when he died."

The group shared another look, this time one of annoyance.

"I guess we could just go for a coffee instead?" Jess offered weakly, her hopes of a double date with Becker slowly slipping through her fingers.

"Hey, Lester," Connor eyed him carefully. "We're goin' for a coffee –did you see that?"

"Sarcasm ill becomes you Temple." Lester said with another sniff.

Matt cleared his throat. Seizing the brief pause in the conversation, he prepared to leave. "Well I was just going to watch _Double Indemnity_ on the telly, so I'll see you all tomorrow."

With that, he turned and began to walk quickly down the corridor.

"Forget it!" Lester called after his rapidly retreating form. Matt seemed to be trying to reach the exit before Lester could finish his sentence. "Freddy MacMurray gets shot in the first act and dies in the hallway!"

The remaining four watched Matt throw up his hands in exasperation before disappearing from view.

"I wonder what's eating him." Lester said turning to go back into his office. "Well, goodnight then." He added.

"Wait Lester," Becker held out a hand, stopping him. "What about _Cinderella_…?" He asked raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

Lester shrugged. "The shoe fits." He said closing the door.

"That's well rude." Connor frowned. "He just ruined _Cinderella_."

"We can still go for coffee." Jess suggested.

"No, I'm tired. If we're not going to a movie then we're going home, right Abs." He said. Bending over he moved to pick her up.

"Connor!" She shouted in surprise, kicking her way out of his grip as he half lifted her off her feet. "What are you doing?"

"Apparently something you didn't like." He replied, confused.

Jess sighed, still thinking about their failed outing. "Leave it to Lester to ruin everything." She said.

"I know right?" Connor agreed, leaving Abby alone. "Can you believe him giving us spoilers like that? The man has no decency. Becker, can you pistol whip him?"

"Not on your order."

"C'mon, don't be mean to the one who does everythin' for you."

"Hardly."

"Enough!" Abby placed a hand over Connor's mouth to block his next retort. "You, stop with the film quotes, and you," she turned a reprimanding glare on Becker. "You grow up."

"Oh please." Connor scoffed when he'd pulled Abby's hand free. "He's the most grown up out of us all."

Becker's brow lifted innocently, with an _'oh yeah?'_ expression. "Jess, hold these." He said handing her his keys and wallet. All three watched curiously, as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"I remember those." Connor pointed with a finger as Becker calmly slid the glasses on his face.

"I like them." Jess said without thinking. Grinning, Abby poked her in the arm teasingly.

Clearing his throat; Becker lifted his chin and puffed out his chest. When an appropriate quiet had settled in the corridor, he uttered three distinct words in perfect tenor…

"_I'll be back."_

With a small snarl on his lips he walked off down the hall, leaving the others to stare in slack jawed silence.

"Did he just…he sounded just like…" Jess started when she'd found her voice.

"That he did," Abby's grin widened as she rocked back on her heels.

"I could have sworn he was gonna do Elvis. Must be his hair…" Connor said before taking off at a trot. "Hey is that a threat, or a promise?" He called after a swaggering Becker.

"We're never going to let him live this down are we?" Jess asked, looking at Abby.

"Oh no." She said with a laugh. "Oh no we're not."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from, because I know I said more Becker/Jess and it turned into an all-inclusive. Please forgive the randomness. Quotes used from 'Beetlejuice', 'Ghostbusters,' 'Paycheck', and 'Terminator' with a nod at 'Happy Days'. I have no idea if anyone else will find this funny, but I had a ball writing it. Plus I just had to bring back Becker's sunglasses!**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing! It really makes my day! **


	11. Stalker Drive By

**Somewhere between Prequals/4x01**

**One-shot**

**Becker/Jess**

Stalker Drive-By

Jess couldn't believe what she was doing.

Gripping the steering wheel with both hands, she scanned the corner signs looking for the correct one. When she spotted the name she wanted, she flipped the blinker, and turned her silver VW Beetle onto Becker's street.

Yes, Becker's street.

"I can't believe I'm doing this?" Jess said, voicing her earlier thoughts above the chorus of _One Way Or Another_ pouring out of the car speakers.

_I will drive past your house and if the lights are all down… _

"Oh shush." She hissed, hitting the button on her radio and successfully cutting _Blondie_ off before the end of the sentence. The last thing she needed was a cheesy chick-flick song setting the backdrop for what she was about to do.

Biting her lip in concentration, Jess drove slow, leaning close to the windscreen in an effort to get a better view of the tower blocks lining the right side of the slim road. Scanning the address numbers, she avoided parked cars, coming nearly to a complete stop as she found Becker's building.

Rolling forward, Jess studied the old-style structure. It was smaller than the others; she counted five stories, and wondered for a moment which one the floors the ARC head of security lived on. The structure itself was in better shape than most, with fancy brick work two quarters white-washed, and old, leaded, windows. The scene was complete with ivy crawling up the outside and a Victorian type iron-fence surrounding the premises.

As she passed the building by, Jess stepped on the gas and drove down the end of the street. Finding an appropriate spot to turn around, she did so, heading back up the opposite side for a second go.

At first she felt surprised at the sight of the place. For some reason she had imagined something a bit more posh, but the longer she thought about it the more Jess liked it. The feeling was similar to her reaction upon meeting Becker himself.

When he'd first entered the ARC main operations, exiting the lift, back straight, shoulders square, her first observation had been 'what a bore'. Once she'd introduced herself with a handshake, one he'd accepted with slight confusion on his handsome face, her second thought had softened to 'proper' –but it wasn't until he'd scanned her up and down with such an open and baffled look, that Jess knew she was going to like him.

Perhaps that was why she had come off as particularly flirty the rest of the day –something she'd never actually done before. In her defense, it had been just the two of them in the ARC, and if there was one thing Jess had learned very quickly it was that Becker wasn't a talker.

In order to fill the awkward silence it had been up to her to spark every conversation, which usually began and ended with her unintentionally teasing him. Still, he had eventually gotten her back by making her look in the mirror, which let her know he hadn't really minded. That was why she found herself driving passed his flat now, wanting to see where he lived, and nursing one of the biggest crushes she'd ever had. Yes, it was immature and probably just a wee bit creepy, but Jess found she couldn't help it.

In truth, when she'd started running errands that morning, pulling a stalker drive-by hadn't been on the agenda. It had just happened, and she had no idea how she was going to keep a straight face around Becker the next time she saw him. Jess put that thought on hold as she spied his black 2004 Ford F-150 pickup parked by the sidewalk out-front of the building.

_I wonder why I didn't see that before?_

The soft ping of her phone receiving a text message broke her musing. Grabbing for her purse on the seat beside her, Jess pulled off to the side of the road and shifted the gear into park. Pulling the mobile out of her bag, she opened the anonymous message.

'_I see you.' _It read simply.

Frowning Jess checked the number, she didn't recognize any of the digit combinations. A moment later, a second message flipped up on the screen. She opened it warily.

'_Don't believe me? You're wearing green.'_

Jess felt her heart skip a beat. Glancing down at her ribbed, three-quarter sleeve, green shirt she almost dropped the phone in her lap.

"Who is this person?" She said to herself, her finger hovering over the delete button. After a hesitation she typed back instead: _'Who are you?'_

'_I'm watching you.' _The response came instantaneously. Jess checked to be sure the car was locked.

'_How did you get this number?'_ She sent back, one message away from freaking out completely.

'_I have a list.'_ The reply read. Suddenly there was a knock on the driver side door.

Jess jumped out of her skin at the unexpected rap, her hand slipping and hitting the horn with a loud honk. Looking over quickly, she was greeted by Becker's smirking face as he motioned for her to roll down the window.

Giving him a glare of mixed emotions, Jess didn't know whether to laugh or die of embarrassment at having been caught spying on his house. Pressing the button, she lowered the glass between them before turning the motor off.

"Hello Jessica." Becker said. Bending down to her level, he waved his mobile phone back and forth, indicating he'd been on the other end of the strange texts. "Are you lost?" He asked innocently, glancing around the interior of her car with interest. She flushed a deep red against her will.

"Um, I uh, I took a wrong turn on the way to the post office." Jess said. It was only a partial lie; she did really have to go to the post office. Reaching to her sun visor she yanked several letters out and held them up with a sheepish smile. "I need stamps."

Becker rested both hands against the door and leaned forward easily, seeing straight through her weak facade. "Ah, well then you _are_ lost. The nearest post office is several miles from here." Tipping his head he studied her humorously.

Jess's face grew even warmer, and she was beginning to feel increasingly more mortified by the second.

"Oh, my mistake," She said lamely.

Lifting an eyebrow, Becker leaned in closer. He could sense her discomfort and felt inclined to tease, liking the reversal of their roles. The last couple of days, he had been the one searching for words to explain himself. Now he was going to make her squirm.

"How is it, that someone whose job is telling others exactly where to go, can loose herself so easily on such a simple errand?" He asked in mock amazement.

"I'm an enigma." Jess said, knotting her fingers in her lap to stop them from fidgeting nervously. "Aren't you supposed to be at the ARC?" she asked, trying to divert the attention away from her. She noted his civilian clothing –something she hadn't actually ever seen on him before. He was wearing faded jeans and an open gray, jersey lined, plaid shirt over a black ribbed tank. The fact that he looked so good made her even more self-conscious.

Becker slipped his finger through the ring on the truck keys he'd been holding, and spun them around once with a jangle. "I was going to head over there now actually. I had somewhere to be earlier and Lester let me off." The look he gave her warned against inquiring further.

Instead, he tipped his head inquisitively, repeating the question back at her. "Aren't _you_ supposed to be at the ARC too?"

"I was in earlier –but Lester was busy squaring things away with Burton, and Matt told me since it was quiet I should just go home. At least until we got an alert, that is if we do. I guess you could say I'm on call, but I'm not really sure if that term applies since I'm not a doctor or anything…but I did notice you weren't in this morning." Jess cringed inside. Her mouth was running free again and the last bit had sounded a little too desperate.

"Ah, so you thought you'd ride by and make sure I didn't bunk off?" Becker said.

Jess felt suddenly grateful for his reasoning. For a brief instant she thought he was trying to make the situation less awkward for her, but the moment was short lived when she caught a mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

Her stomach dropped, he wasn't finished.

"I mean," Becker said, "why else would you ride passed my building in the middle of the day…?" He paused dramatically, "Twice."

"Damn it." Jess muttered without thinking. Her hand flew to her mouth a split second later, her eyes widening as she realized what she'd said.

Becker's face lit up with a surprised grin, his brow lifting as he stared at her with a new found perspective.

"Oh goodness! I'm sorry…I never…I mean, please forget you heard that." Jess begged him, her fingers pressed against her lips in horror.

Becker shrugged. "Answer the question Jessica and I'll forget it."

"What question?" She asked, wishing an Anomaly would open up and swallow her whole. The next time she got a crazy idea, Jess swore she'd ignore it.

"Why were you driving down my street?" He asked. Straightening, he folded his arms across his chest looking critically down his nose at her.

"I…" Jess started, desperately trying to think of an answer clever enough to get her out of this predicament with at least a semblance of dignity.

Just then the black-box sitting in her cup holder began to beep, a green light blipping in time with the sound. Less then a minute later her mobile rang.

The caller ID read: _Matt A_.

_Ha!_ Jess thought, answering her phone and casting Becker a triumphant look.

"Saved by the bell." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear him.

"Matt." She said into the speaker, rolling her eyes at Becker's comment.

'_Get down here, we have an Anomaly alert.'_ Matt said as polite as ever.

Well, it seemed one had rescued her after all.

"Yeah, I got that." Jess silenced the black-box.

'_And call Becker on the way will you? You do have his number right?'_

Smiling ever so sweetly, she gave Becker a long side-glance. "I do now." She said.

'_Good. I'll see you both in ten minutes –I don't care where you are, get here NOW.'_ With that, Matt hung up abruptly.

Folding her phone closed, Jess slipped it into her purse.

"Anomaly alert." She said simply. "Matt wants us back at the ARC ASAP."

"This conversation isn't over." Becker said beginning to walk backwards.

"Yes it is!" Jess shouted out her window as he turned and dashed across the road to his truck. She waited for him hop in before twisting her keys in the ignition, hearing the engine trundle to life just ahead of his.

Jess knew there would be an unspoken competition to see who could pull out first, and she was fully prepared to win it.

* * *

**A/N: This was born from a conversation with some friends about a guy they liked -they called it the stalker drive-by. Let's face it, what girl hasn't gone searching for her crush's house or at least thought about it? I placed this between the Prequals and episode one because Becker and Jess seemed easier around each other in the webisodes. I can imagine Becker being a tease if he caught Jess on his turf. **

**Thanks again to everyone who reads and/or reviews! I really appreciate it!**


	12. Sid and Nancy

**Primeval 4x02**

**One-shot**

**Lester & Abby**

Sid and Nancy

"Lester, can I have a moment?"

Looking up from some paperwork at the sound of his name, Lester caught sight of Abby standing in the doorway to his office.

"Come in." He said, laying his pen down across an unfinished acquisition form. "Shut the door."

She did as requested, moving to take a seat in the orange chair he indicated for her. Once Abby was settled, he noticed the unhappy frown on her face.

"How is your new job?" Lester inquired, unsure what she wanted from him.

"Oh it's great." Abby said folding her hands in her lap. "The menagerie is amazing and I got to see Rex—"

"Ah," Picking up his pen, Lester looked back at the forms. "And how is our flying salamander today?" He added with a touch of sarcasm.

"A little blue," Abby replied. It took him a minute to realize she wasn't talking about the dinosaur. Glancing up again, Lester decided to give her his full attention.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be off bothering a mammoth somewhere?" He asked. Leaning back in his seat, he clasped his hands in front of him, swiveling the chair slightly as he watched her.

"Lester, can I ask you a question?" She turned a pair of wide eyes on him, making him cringe inwardly. He hated it when she did that. It reminded him too much of the innocent and imploring stares his own daughter used to give him, which had usually ended with him loosing money on the purchase of a new toy.

Tilting his chin up stiffly, he refused to be deemed pliable, "As long as it's decent." He said his tone more condescending than usual. Abby didn't seem to notice.

"What happened to Sid and Nancy?" She asked without hesitation, referring to the pair of burrowing Diictodons she and Connor had kept as pets, along with the Coelurosauravus known as Rex.

"Oh, that?" Lester shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting her to ask, but Sid and Nancy had been the last thing on his mind. Nodding his head in the general direction of the hub he answered her, "A few months after you and Connor were stranded in the Cretaceous, an Anomaly opened up to their period. We sent them back."

"Oh…" Abby's face fell.

"I had to," Lester continued hastily, seeing her disappointment. "They were literally eating me out of house and home. I was one chew away from living in a flat made of toothpicks. How do you think that looks for a civil servant?"

A small smile curled the corners of Abby's mouth. Clearly she was having a brief mental image of the suggested situation.

"Well, thanks for taking care of them," she said with a wistful sigh. Rising to her feet, she felt her audience was over. "It's good to know they're home now where they belong."

For a moment Lester was fully prepared to let her leave, but something in the way she began to walk dejectedly toward the door made him change his mind.

"Abby wait." Pulling an envelope from his desk drawer, he held it out to her.

"What's this?" Stepping back curious, she took the packet from his hand. Turning it over, Abby slipped a finger under the tape on the rear flap.

Giving her a characteristically sardonic look, Lester smirked, "It's a bill for damages. But with a year's back pay I'm sure you can afford it."

Abby glanced up warily, trying to read his inexplicable expression –she couldn't tell if he was joking or not. In truth she didn't even know why she tried. No one ever knew when he was joking. Still eyeing him cautiously she opened the envelope with care, treating it as if it might explode.

A large grin spread across her face when she finally looked inside.

"Lester…?" she started, amazement coloring her voice. Pulling a stack of pictures out of the package, Abby simply stared in mild disbelief. In her hand was a small albums worth of snapshots –all of her beloved Diictodons.

"You took pictures!" She laughed sifting through the pile. "A lot of pictures…"

"Yes, well," Lester shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You and Connor treated those hairless beavers like kids, so I figured while you were gone it was the least I could do."

Abby wanted to hug him. Especially after the thought of Sir James Lester, chasing a pair of mischievous dinosaurs around with a camera, hoping to snap a shot that wouldn't turn out blurry. Every time she felt she had him figured out, he went and did something like this –proving that he wasn't the worlds only living heart donor.

Slipping the pictures back into the envelope, she could hardly wait to share them with Connor. "Thank you Uncle Lester." Abby said teasingly, developing a new level of respect for the man that was her boss.

"If I ever hear that out of your mouth again Miss Maitland I'll sue you for decimation of character. Is that understood?" Lester sniffed, yanking on his suit jacket for emphasis and sitting up a little straighter.

Rolling her eyes, Abby walked to the door.

"What ever makes you happy." She said, an amused sparkle in her eye and a grateful smile spreading unchecked across her face.

"Stop smiling." He grunted.

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying. And I'll have none of it from any of my employees. Besides if you leave here like that it could start rumors."

Abby's grin only broadened further, "Oh James..."

* * *

**A/N: First off, thanks so much to everyone for the great comments I recieved on my last BTL. I really appreciate every single one of you guys who took the time to leave a review. It's extremely encouraging :) ****Secondly, I felt like writing this quick to explain away the mysterious lack of Sid and Nancy in s4! I mean where the heck did they go? Also, just out of curiosity, I wonder if anyone else knows what movie the "world's only living heart donor" line is from? It's from one of my favorite films with one of my favorite actors, and it's one of the best movie quotes ever!**


	13. Either Too Small or Too Tall

**Primeval 4x07**

**One-shot**

**Becker/Jess**

Either Too Small or Too Tall

Jess patted her hand along the cement floor.

Scooting forward on her knees, she kept her head low, crawling under the metal table in a very unladylike manner. Above her a mess of documents and files on Ethan Dobrowski resided, seeking her immediate attention at the request of their ever-friendly team leader. The papers consisted of old news clippings and criminal records. Matt had hoped to find a clue that might help them catch the elusive psychopath, either in the files or among Ethan's personal-effects they'd found in the warehouse .

Lester had allowed her to escape the hub for a time in order to search through the papers. A portion of her morning had already been spent helping Becker with the CCTV footage of Emily's abduction, and now she had this to do. Jess wondered briefly what she had done to make herself so indispensible for odd jobs.

At the moment her day was shaping up to be a doozy. It was only nine-thirty in the morning and she'd already spilled her coffee…twice. Now she'd lost an earring back. Jess had a feeling the day could only get worse. All that was missing was an Anomaly alert.

"Jessica, what are you doing down there?" Becker's black boots appeared in her line of sight. The sound of his voice caused her to jump, he'd come into the room so quietly it was unnerving. Lifting her head involuntarily, she yelped, smacking it hard on the underside of the table.

"Are you okay?" Becker asked, crouching down to her level.

"I'm fine." Jess snapped in return, rubbing her scalp and feeling more irritated from embarrassment than pain. In order to avoid looking him in the face she continued searching the floor.

"Did you lose something?" He remained squatting, arms draped over his thighs, hands clasped loosely together.

"Yes." She replied to the obvious.

"Do you need help?"

"No."

Becker nodded once before standing up. He seemed to understand her tone of voice meant she would rather handle her problems alone. Jess expected him to leave, but to her curiosity, and mild frustration, he simply stood there. Even from her peculiar angle, she could tell by the slight shifting of weight from foot to foot that he was ill at ease.

After a moment of hesitation he ventured to speak again, "Jess, can I ask you something?"

Closing her eyes, she let out a long breath of annoyance. As much as Jess enjoyed being anywhere near or around Becker, now was the worst time to be playing twenty questions. Her head still hurt and she had files to read through.

"Yes, certainly," she responded as cheerfully as possible, thankful her place beneath the table hid the look of contradicting exasperation on her face.

"Why didn't you leave me?" Becker questioned unexpectedly, his voice dead serious and a little bit conflicted.

Jess blinked in surprise, her smooth brow curling into a confused frown. Creeping forward on hands and knees, she stuck her head out and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

Becker's mouth was pressed into a thin firm line as he studied her, taking in her yellow dress and ridiculous position. On any other occasion, the sight of prim little Jessica popping out from under a table on all fours might have made him smile and shake his head in amusement, but not now. He had too many questions and one in particular that needed an immediate answer.

"The other day at the warehouse, with the bomb –why didn't you leave?" He asked again, watching her reactions carefully.

_Oh dear._ Jess thought. She had been wondering when this would come up. Secretly hoping for it and dreading it all at the same time.

_How am I going to explain how I felt without looking like an idiot?_ She contemplated, crawling out from under the confines of the table. Rocking off her knees, Jess didn't bother to stand, but rather plopped down on the floor absentmindedly picking at the hem of her skirt.

"Well," she started slowly looking at him with a flutter of nerves in her stomach, "I guess it's because I trust you."

Becker frowned, "Why?" He sounded genuinely mystified.

Jess nearly cringed outwardly –he really was going to make her explain it. The realization caused her heart to beat a little faster.

Taking a deep breath to settle her insides, she considered everything she had ever wanted to say to him, everything that had been on her mind since they'd met. She wanted to open her mouth and tell him straight up how amazing he was, how she admired his dependability, his bravery, not to mention his strength –especially those lovely broad shoulders that made him so solid. More than anything she wished to simply say: "Becker, I really like you. Do you like me?" and then will him to reply "Yes, I do." But the more she looked into his face, the quicker those words died in her throat. Who was she kidding? She could never even gain enough courage to ask him on a date, let alone reveal her true feelings under his intimidating and steady gaze.

Jess could tell by his deep expression, he was trying to put the other day at the warehouse into perspective. Everything from her refusal to leave, to their impromptu hug, seemed to be weighing heavily on his thoughts. For all these months she had been so intent on trying to attract his attention—because she fancied him—that she hadn't actually stopped to think, perhaps he didn't see her in that way at all.

Making up her mind, Jess offered him a small smile, "If you want to know _why_ I stayed to disarm the bomb, I'll tell you."

Becker clasped his hands behind his back awaiting her answer.

"I stayed because we're friends," She said at last, finding it much easier than expected. "And that's what friends do. They stick around through the good and the bad –and if the bad is almost being blown up together, then fine I'll do it."

Shrugging her shoulders, Jess gave him an almost affectionate look, "Besides, who else is going to watch your back if not me?" She added with a touch of humor.

When her voice had faded, a thick silence filled the gap between them. For a long moment Becker simply stood staring at her. The strange glint in his brown eyes made her wonder what was possibly running through his head. At first she was afraid he was angry with her, or at least embarrassed by the insinuation that they were friends, but then the longer he studied her, the more uncomfortable she became. He was openly assessing her, and the feeling of it forced her to lower her gaze –troubled by the intensity of his.

For Becker it was impossible to look away.

Out of all the things he had anticipated from her, expressing they were friends had not been one of them. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. His entire life he had been required to be there for others, something he'd always accepted without question. Even when he was hired at the ARC, some of Lester's first words had been concerning his duty to avoid "another Stephen Hart". He highly doubted Lester to tell the next guy: "we can't afford another Captain Becker", should something ever happen to him. As Nick Cutter had so eloquently put it, he was there to protect _them_. The action was never meant to be reciprocated.

Jess Parker's readiness to express a desire to be there for him was what surprised him the most. He wondered if her excuse of friendship was how she really felt toward him, or if it was just a front for something deeper. Whatever it was, it was sweet, and the embarrassed flush he could see creeping up her pale neck made her even more adorable.

Becker remembered momentarily what it had felt like to hold her close in an adrenaline intoxicated embrace. Her arms wrapped securely about his neck as he buried his face in her hair. Suddenly he felt the urge to do it again, either hug her, or kiss her right there on the spot, whatever came first. Sadly, her position on the floor made her too small to do anything properly.

After these thoughts had crossed his mind, Becker realized they must have been showing quite blatantly on his face, due to the fact Jess had started to fidget nervously with her ident bracelet. He decided it would probably be a good time for him to say something, but just when he opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off by the shrill blare of a siren. An Anomaly alert filled the ARC rendering further conversation impossible. With a small frown of disappointment, Becker watched Jess scramble to her feet and dash toward the door.

It was time to go to work.

* * *

"Jess, did you hear? Danny's come home!"

Becker opened the door to the ARC archives, imparting his news to the entire room. Jess squeaked in surprise, his entry startling her. She teetered dangerously on a makeshift ladder, consisting of a chair and a stool, her hand frozen in its reach for a shelf just beyond her fingertips. The binders she held in the crook of one arm tumbled to the floor with a loud clap.

"Hey, careful," Becker admonished rushing over to steady her, his hands lifting to catch her by the waist.

"Thanks." Jess said breathlessly once she'd regained her balance. "Don't scare me like that." She scolded him good-naturedly.

"Sorry. What are you doing?" He asked, releasing her quickly, realizing he'd held on a little too long. Becker felt grateful when she didn't seem to notice.

Brushing a stray tendril of hair from her eyes, Jess tipped her head toward the shelving units, "Connor asked me to pull anything and everything that had to do with the Anomalies. Sadly, some of the files from the old ARC failed to make it into the database when _Prospero_ took over. Now I have to do _this_ because of that…" Rising to her tiptoes again, she balanced shakily, her hand stretching out to grasp another color coated binder.

"Do you need help?" Becker looked up at her, ignoring the impulse to notice the length of her skirt hem, or lack there of, which was almost at eye height.

"No I got it." Jess grunted. Hauling the case of files from the shelf, she dropped it down to him without warning. Becker barely had time enough to catch the book before it hit the floor.

"Yes I heard about Danny. I was at the hub when he came through the Anomaly, remember?" She said, answering his initial question. Pausing in her quest for a higher shelf, Jess looked back down at him. "So are you finally going to sleep nights?"

Becker lifted an eyebrow, "Why do I get the feeling you already know the answer to that?"

"Because I do," She replied, her earrings swinging freely as she tilted her head impishly. "I've read your file after all."

"Ah yes, everything I never wanted anyone to know about." He shook his head in mock shame.

"Don't worry; your secrets are safe with me." Jess replied returning her attention to the shelves.

Smiling lightly, Becker watched her with something akin to affection blooming in his chest. He liked the fact she was oblivious to his appreciative glances, and as he thought back to their earlier conversation, he was possessed once more with the want to hug her.

Only this time, she was too tall.

* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by a quote from Hatter in Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland: "Why is it that you're always too small or too tall?" When he said that to Alice, I couldn't help wondering what he would have done at those particular moments if she had been the correct size. So I decided to write my own version with Becker/Jess based on that idea :) Once again thanks to everyone for your marvelous support! And props to British Penguin for saying "Sabrina" in answer to my question in the last A/N! **


	14. First Kiss

**Primeval 4x07**

**One-shot**

**Becker/Jess**

First Kiss

Clenching one arm about her waist, Jess fought to catch her breath.

Glancing into the bathroom mirror, she grabbed a paper cloth from the dispenser on the wall and set about trying to clean up her face. It was easier said than done, due to the fact her hand was shaking like a leaf. She felt like such a fool standing in the ARC lavatory, in front of a row of sinks, sniffing and crying in the cold emptiness. The sound bounced off the white tiles, embarrassing her.

Why did she have to be such an emotional train wreck?

Her chin quivered, threatening fresh tears. She scrubbed at her cheeks, trying to erase the dark streaks from her running mascara. Her eyes were red and her face was warm. Salty teardrops had found their way down her neck, dampening her skin and causing it to itch.

Jess looked terrible and felt worse.

Another bout of anger and fear overwhelmed her. With a strangled scream of frustration she spun around, slamming her hands against a bathroom stall behind her. The impact caused her palms to sting and a dull pain to bloom in her wrist, but she didn't care. All she could think about was Becker.

The door to the ladies room swung open and an ARC tech walked in. Jess looked up quickly and the woman stopped short upon seeing her. At the moment, she didn't care who this person was, stranger or not, all she wanted was to be on her own.

"Go away!" Jess shouted hoarsely. Her hand still shaking, she pointed demandingly toward the exit. The pent-up emotion in her chest turned her blue eyes into dark pools of mixed anger. Her expression bordered on the violent, warning the woman against staying. With a mumbled apology the tech retreated, making a quick escape from the high-tension atmosphere.

When she was alone once more, Jess felt suddenly bad for having been so rude. Resting her forehead against the stall door, she let out a shaky breath in a futile attempt to calm herself. What she really wanted was to understand _why_ she was behaving this way? Everything felt so confused and knotted inside. It made her head hurt.

Deep down Jess knew the answer. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see it plain as day. The image of Becker lying motionless on the floor, eyes closed and neck bent, had been burned into her mind from the moment she'd spotted him on her computer screen. Now, every time she thought of it, the same sickening feeling of fear she'd experienced then came rushing back to her, forcing her to tears.

When she'd first seen his prone form lying unresponsive in the corridor, Jess had thought he was dead. A revelation like that was enough to scare anybody, and she hadn't been able to stop herself from crying since. Even after she had found out he was still alive and fully conscious, she had remained quietly inconsolable, hiding herself away in the bathroom like a weepy little girl.

The truth was Jess wanted to see him. But she was doubtful she'd be able to control her emotions if she did. More importantly, she was afraid of what he might think if he saw her in this state. It wasn't like they were dating or married and hiding under the guise of friendship could only get you so far. He could never believe she would cry over Connor in the same way. So the real question was; would she be able to handle presenting her true feelings for him to his face? It would leave her completely vulnerable, that much was certain.

Hesitating, Jess stared at her puffy, haggard, reflection in the mirror. She weighed her thoughts carefully, and after a long indecisive silence, she set her jaw determinedly. Throwing the wad of crumpled paper she held on the floor, Jess made her decision.

_I don't care what happens. I need to see him!_ She voiced inwardly, her stomach doing somersaults at the prospect of breaking down into tears in front of Captain Becker.

* * *

Becker winced as he tested his arms out slowly, moving each one seperately before shrugging his shoulders experimentally. Sitting bare-chested on the edge of the mattress belonging to a standard company bed, he let out a heavy sigh, ignoring the burning sensation covering ninety-percent of his body. He'd been shot with an EMD before and knew its effects, still he could help but feel appreciative of the pain. At least he knew he was alive.

So far everyone and their brother had come to visit him in his private room, everyone save for Connor and Jess, and he was beginning to feel quite loved. His quarters were part of the ARC living facilities meant for round the clock employees, or incase of emergencies. All the members of his head team had been bequeathed one as well. Matt had given his up for Emily Merchant, but from what he'd heard recently, that didn't seem to be an issue any more.

At that moment the door to his room burst open and a rather determined looking Jess Parker walked in. Becker stood to his feet in surprise, shaken from his thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry I should have knocked." She blushed, stopping short and taking a faltering step backward at the sight of him shirtless. He grabbed for a white tee at the end of his bed and slipped it over his head, cringing involuntarily with muscular pain.

"No it's fine." Becker reassured her once he'd reappeared through the v-neck, the action messing his hair. Rolling the rest of the clinging fabric down to the waist of his jeans, he watched her face carefully. Jess looked tired in the dim light of his room. Her eyes were watery and ringed with red. The realization she'd been crying struck him harder than he'd have liked.

Her gaze flickered demurely between him and the floor. She seemed worried he'd notice her tear stained cheeks if she looked at him too long.

"I didn't think you would be moving around so soon."

"The doc gave me something for the pain," Becker explained gently. "She told me I was free to go home and Matt offered to drive. Actually you caught me just in time, I was leaving soon."

Jess bit her lower lip before muttering a barely audible, "Oh…"

"Luckily Ethan, or rather _Patrick_, didn't know the EMD was on its lowest setting or I'd be dead right now." He said with a weak attempt at a smile.

The very thought forced Jess to jerk her head to the side, avoiding eye contact. She bit her lip again, harder, the skin going white. Fresh tears started to slip down her cheeks unbidden. Try as she might she couldn't stop them, and for an instant she didn't care. Glancing back with resolve, Jess twisted her fingers together against her stomach, her insides tight as a drum.

"I'm really glad you're okay." Her voice shook almost breaking.

Becker studied her, a strange look passing over his face. "Thank you Jess." He replied softly.

She laughed nervously, wiping her tears away hurriedly with the back of one hand. "You must think I'm ridiculous—"

"No, no I don't."

His response was so calm, so unhesitant; it took her completely off guard. Before Jess knew what was happening, Becker had closed the gap between them with three lengthy strides. She took a short breath, her heartbeat quickening, as he placed both of his strong hands on her quivering shoulders. The feeling of his fingers, pressing lightly against her bare skin, almost made her stop breathing for good.

"I could never think you're ridiculous, you're brilliant." He said looking down at her, his gentle eyes searching hers. Jess pressed her lips together to stop her chin from trembling, this time from pure happiness at his words. Becker let his left hand slide up her neck to brush a stray tear from her jaw with his thumb.

"And do you know what else?" He asked, a real smile forming on his mouth amid a dozen other emotions reflecting in his expression. Jess shook her head, her earrings swinging with the motion.

"What?" She asked when she found her voice.

Becker tipped forward slightly, lowering his face closer to hers. "I'm glad I'm okay too." He said humorously. Without waiting for a response he bent and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Jess froze, afraid to move. Her eyelashes fluttered with astonishment at the sudden change in events. She didn't draw a proper breath until the pressure of his lips lightened. Pulling away, Becker let his hands trail down her arms, giving her the goosebumps. Reaching her palms he gave them an encouraging squeeze.

"And I'm glad you're okay too." He added. Brushing a stray wisp of copper hair from her forehead, he traced it back behind her ear, leaving it there.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jessica." Touching her chin briefly with a forefinger, he turned to leave, walking back to the bed and retrieving his black duffle bag before heading for the door.

"Bye Becker." Jess whispered, highly aware that he had used her full name affectionately for the first time. Still shocked by what had transpired, she remained standing in the same spot after he'd gone, her hand coming up to pat her tear dampened cheek. She felt dazed.

_He kissed me…_ Jess thought in wonder.

Closing the door behind him, Becker paused for a moment in the empty corridor. He didn't know what had come over him in the room just then. Seeing Jess so distraught over the prospect of his death, had stirred something new in him –something which had always been there, but he had always been too busy to notice.

_I kissed her_. Becker marveled silently to himself. Sure it was simply a peck on the cheek, but it still counted.

One thing was certain; tomorrow when he came back to the ARC, he'd have the same old job, with today's problems, but Jess Parker would be different.

Becker had a feeling she would never be the same to him again.

* * *

**A/N: They should have had Jess notice Becker was down. That's all that was wrong with the finale. Thanks again to everyone for reading/reviewing!**


End file.
